


My whole family thinks I'm gay

by Neonicus



Series: My whole family thinks I'm gay [1]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonicus/pseuds/Neonicus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a problem; his whole family thinks he's gay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My whole family thinks I'm gay

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf nor any of their characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. Inspired by Bo Burnham's song 'My Whole Family Thinks I'm Gay' .

Stiles sat at the kitchen table, surrounding him was not only his father, but his grandparents from both sides of his family; including extended family. One of his younger cousins ran past the table, knocking into the corner of it and knocking Stiles' glass of water over, onto the teens lap. The lanky teen cussed under his breath as he jumped up from the chair. The other adults chuckled as Stiles' began to gesture wildly towards the guilty child, then to his pants. His grandfather; his mother's father, patted him on the back then urged him upstairs to change his pants.

Stiles resisted the urge to stomp his feet as he climbed up the stairs; this was his only pair of dress pants! He opened his door and slammed it closed behind him, quickly flipping the lock. He stalked over to his closet, dropping his pants and kicking them aside as he did so. He reached in, barely opening the door and pulled out a random pair of pants. Finding them to be a pair of jeans, he shrugged his shoulders and pulled them on. They were too small for him, which made them hug the lacrosse player's legs, ass and crotch, leaving very little to the imagination.

"Who cares, it's just a pair of pants Stiles." the teen uttered to himself. "I just don't want to ruin another pair of pants, at least if these get ruined I can throw them out." he justified to himself.

The sheriff looked around his kitchen, drinking in the sight of his and his late wife's family scattered around the house. His little boy... He shook his head, Stiles wasn't a little boy anymore. This day marked his seventeenth birthday, and everyone had come. His son nearly cried when he had opened the door and saw his mother's parents on the other side. He looked across the table, to see his mother-in-law staring at him.

"Something on your mind Mary-Ann?" The sheriff asked.

"John, when are we going to meet Stiles' boyfriend?" John's father-in-law, along with his own parents nodded their head in agreement.

"I think a better question to ask would be, John, when is that boy going to come out of the closet?" John felt a tug on his pant leg and he looked down into large, round brown eyes of his niece.

"Yes Ani?"

"Uncle John? How comes cousin Stiles is in da closet? Isn't it dawk in dhewe?" the adults around the room laughed, and Ani stomped her foot. "No laugh at Ani!"

John kneeled down and put his hand on the little red-heads shoulder. "We weren't laughing at you Ani. Stiles isn't really in the closet, it's a metaphor." the little girl just tilted her head to the side. "Well, a metaphor is...um...you see..." John's sister knelt down next to him.

"Ani, sweetie. Do you remember the talk we had about the flowers and the bees?" the little girl nodded. "yes, you said that the bees has to make the flower pwegnant so's they can has babies, and gives mommies babies like my new little sister Jenni!" the little girl pointed to her mother's round stomach.

"That's right honey. Now do you remember which ones were the boys, and which ones were the girls?" the little girl nodded again. "Da girl's ahe da fowers, and da boy's ahe da bees cuz day have stingehs!" John gaped at his sister.

"Right again honey, and remember how I told you that the bees fall in love with the flowers, and the flowers fall in love with the bees?" the little girl nodded again, but remained quiet. "Well honey, sometimes, the bees fall in love with other bees, and sometimes flowers fall in love with other flowers."

"Oh!" the little girl cheered. "Cousin Stiles likes otheh boys!" again the room erupted in laughter from the adults. "Dhen, how comes cousin Stiles in in da closet?"

"It's just a figure of speach honey. It just means that Stiles' is afraid to tell us he likes other boys. Do you understand now honey?" the little girl nodded. "Now go play."

Stiles huffed as he came back down the stairs. He had to change his entire outfit because the jeans just didn't match his shirt. He entered the kitchen just in time to see a few of his little cousin run by, little Ani chasing them. She stopped in front of him and wrapped her arms around his legs, peering up at him with those wide eyes of hers.

"It's otay to like otheh boy's cousin Stiles! You can come out of da closet now!"

"The hell!" Stiles exclaimed as his snapped up to meet the eyes of his obviously amused father. "I'm not gay!" Stiles protested. The little girl let go of his legs.

"What's 'gay'?" Stiles opened and closed his mouth, much like a fish, and he tried to find the right words to answer the little girl.

"Ask your mother." was all he could say.

"Mommy?" the little one turned to face her pregnant mother.

"It's when bees love bees, or flowers love flower."

"Oh!" the red-head turned back to Stiles. "You like otheh boys, dhat means you gay! And its otay! cuz Ani still loves you cousin Stiles!" She said as she hugged his legs again quickly before running off. Stiles sat down at the table and stared at his family.

"Can someone please explain to me why everyone in this family thinks I'm gay? Is it the way I walk or something?"

"Look, Genim." his grandfather said as he sat across from him. "It's okay if you're gay. We will love you no matter what. To be completely honest, your mother had a...thing, I guess is what you'd call it, and perhaps it's hereditary."

"What are you talking about? Dad?" Stiles turned to his father.

"Son, your mother was Pansexual. To her, a person's sex didn't matter. She believed that you feel in love with a personality, not a gender. I think what your grandfather is trying to say, is that it's genetic." Stiles huffed and grabbed a cup of water and took a sip.

"If I'm gay God strike me dead!" Stiles declared. It was in that exact moment that he inhaled his saliva, and began to cough, trying to catch his breath. His grandfather handed him the water and he drank so of it. "Well, that was weird." Stiles grandparents just exchanged knowing looks with each other.

Stiles waved goodbye to his grandparents from the end of the driveway as they left. They were the last to leave. Stiles walked back into the house and closed the door behind him.

"Dad?" John popped his head around the corner to the kitchen.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm gay?" John stared at him for a moment, then nodded, followed by returning his head into the kitchen.

"Dad, why do you think I'm gay?" Stiles asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"We'll son, for one, you've never brought home a girl. The only girl you've ever liked is Lydia, and I'm not even sure you really like her. The only real friend you have is Scott, and Scott has been so busy with his girlfriend that you two haven't seen much of each other."

Stiles looked at his dad, confused. "But dad, I'm not gay. Don't you think I would be the first to know if I were gay?"

"Stiles, if you're not gay, then you're not gay. If you're gay then you're gay. You'll still be Genim Stilinski, and I'll still love you no matter what you chose."

The two left it at that as they cleaned up the house. There were things everywhere. Cups, plates, wrapping paper, and there was even frosting on the fridge! As they were cleaning, John came across a card, half slid under the microwave. He pulled it out, and say that it was addressed to Stiles.

"Hey Stiles, I found this on the counter. It looks like you forgot to open it." John said as he handed his ADD rattled son. John walked the envelope into the other room to see his son vacuuming the rug, while also trying to clean off the coffee table. John shook his head. Only his son. "Stiles?" Stiles jumped and turn to face his father.

"Yes dad?" John handed him the envelope. "Found it on the counter. You must have forgotten to open it." Stiles tore it open and pulled the card out. He flipped the card open, and on the inside flap it read: "Happy Birthday Queer!"Followed by his grandmother signature smiley face. The one that was always there when something was meant to be funny. Taped to the other side was three hundred dollars.

"Man, you've gotta love Nana M."

"What's in it?"

"Three hundred dollars."

"Spend it wisely."

Stiles gave his father a two fingered salute. "Yes Sir father sir!" and he promptly went back to cleaning.

OOOOOoooooooOOOOO

Stiles pulled his jeep into his usual spot in front of Beacon Hills High School, and rested his head against the steering wheel. For some reason, he felt that today was going to be a bad day. He wasn't sure why, but the feeling deep in the pit of his stomach told him. He sighed again and leaned back in his seat, staring out the windshield, up at the clouds. He groaned when he saw the clouds. He could have sworn they had spelt out 'fag', before a bird flew through them. He heard a tap on his window and he looked over to see Scott smiling at him. Stiles grabbed his backpack off the passenger's seat and crawled out of the jeep. The two made their way to Mr. Harris' class. Scott sat down next to Stiles at the chemistry counter, and dug threw his bag. He pulled out a small, brightly colored wrapped box and handed it to Stile.

"What's this?" Stiles asked confused.

"Well, Yesterday was your birthday, and your dad said that your whole family was coming down to celebrate your birthday. So I stayed away, you needed time with your family. So here," Scott slid the box towards Stiles, "is your birthday present." Stiles pick it up and shook it next to his ear, causing Scott to chuckle. Stiles took the package and very carefully began to unwrap it. His tongue peeking out of the side of his mouth from his concentration. After getting the wrapping of, he folded it into a neat little square and handed it back to Scott, before turning to the box. He lifted the lid, and there, inside, was a small brass statue of a wolf howling. Stiles put the figurine on the table and threw his arms around his best friend.

"It's awesome dude!" With that said Stiles pulled back, shooting his friend the brightest smile he could. He felt an arm drape around his shoulder from the right, and he turned to face the offender, only to find Allyson.

"Happy late birthday Stiles!" She called, just a little too loud, which had the entire class, or who was present to turn to them, including Mr. Harris. Stiles put his finger to his lips and 'Shhh'd Allyson.

"Don't just go and announce it. What if I was trying to keep it on the DL, huh?"

"Well then, your plan would have been ruined, however this," Allyson flashed an envelope in his face, "would make it all better." Stiles grinned as he snatched it from her hand and tore it open. Scott and Allyson laughed as she kissed Scott's check. Stiles pulled out two slips of paper from the envelope and glanced down at them. He jumped up from the seat. "Holy Shit Allyson! How the Hell did you get these tickets! They've been sold out for months!" He ran to the other side of Scott and pulled the girl into a tight hug. Scott looked at them confused.

"What did she get you?" He asked, not so happy that Stiles hadn't let go of his girlfriend yet. Stiles pulled away from her and shoved the tickets in Scott's face.

"She got me two tickets to go see 'Lost in Kostko', live! As in, in concert!" Stiles let out a completely manly squeal of excitement that drew the attention of everyone in the room.

"Stilinski."

"Yes Mr. Harris?"

"What the Hell, was that?"

The class erupted in laughter. "Dude." Stiles squeaked. "They are 'Lost in Kostko' tickets! It deserved that completely unmanly squeal of pure, unadulterated excitement!" the teacher rolled his eyes.

"Sit down, class is about to start." No sooner then the words left his lips did the bell ring, and Jackson slid into the classroom, barely missing the first counter in the room.

"I'm here!"

"Yes, we see that Jackson." Jackson ran his hand through his hair as he made his way over to his seat, giving Stiles a playful punch on the shoulder. Stiles was impressed. Since Jackson became part of the pack, his attitude had calmed. He had become...nicer. He had also taken to the bite a lot better than Scott had, and he had also learned a hell of a lot faster than Scott had. It was like Jackson had found something important, and he fought for it every day, every second.

"Alright, since it was Stilinski's birthday this weekend, he can come up and answer this question." Mr. Harris said as he wrote something on the white board.

"What? Why me?"

"Consider this a late birthday present." Stiles grumbled as he walked up to the front of the class, the rest of the teenagers in the room laughing at him. He looked at the problem;

If this is the answer, what is the problem? : 6.0021415 x 10^23 Atoms/mol.

Stiles stared at the board, tilting his head to the side as he looked at it. He tapped his foot as he thought. He then began swinging his hands back and forth, making a fist clap his hand when it came around the front, puffing his cheeks out. He turned his head and glanced at his teacher, then glanced at his classmates, then turned back to the board. He grabbed the dry erase maker and wrote on the board, then returned to his seat. His teacher looked at his answer. Stiles' answer read: if you stretch the average slinky out to its full length it reaches eighty-one feet.

Mr. Harris turned to him. "That is not the answer."

"I know."

"Would you care to put the real answer on the board?"

"Nope." Mr. Harris sighed. The rest of the class went on like normal.

By the time lunch rolled around, Stiles found that his guts had changed their mind, and decided that today was going to be a good day. The pack had piled at their now usual table. Stile sat at the end of the table, Scott sat across from him, and right next to him was Allyson. Jackson sat next to Stiles, and Danny sat next to him. A moment later, Lydia placed a cupcake with a lit candle in front of Stiles and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday." she said as she sat next to Danny.

"Thank you Lydia."

"Did Allyson give you your present?"

"Yes!" everyone at the table laughed.

After lunch ended, Stiles and Danny made their way to their next class. Danny sat at the desk in front of Stiles. Study hall was Stiles favorite class; he could do whatever he wanted. He stared with writing his English essay, but quickly became bored with it. So he chose to do his math homework, which he gave up on after the first problem. So he took to tapping his finger against the desk, until something hit his back. He turned his head and saw one of the girls putting her finger to her lips. So he sat there quietly for about three seconds before he leaned over and poked Danny with the eraser end of his pencil.

"Pssssttt." Danny ignored him. Stiles poked him again. "Psssssssttttttt. Danny!" Danny turned to face him.

"Yes Stiles?"

"Am I attractive to gay men?" Danny gaped at him then turned away.

At the end of the school day, Stiles climbed into his jeep and headed over to the Hale house. The entire pack would meet their everyday after school for training and pack building. Stiles pulled into the front lawn of the newly rebuilt Hale mansion. He saw the grey Porsche and Allyson's Honda already there. He climbed out of his jeep and headed to the front door. He let himself in with the key Derek gave him, and jumped when his friends yelled 'surprise'. His pack...they threw him a party. Stiles felt his eyes prick with tears, and he felt arms wrap around him. He was pulled into a broad chest and his back rubbed in soothing circles.

"Why are you crying?" Derek asked.

"I, I wasn't expecting this from you guys. I'm surprised and a little bit shocked."

"Your park of the pack, even if you're the only human left. And we are going to treat you like family. Because you are. You're part of our family." Stiles cried into his Alpha's chest, and the Alpha continued to rub soothing circles on his back.

OOOOOoooooooOOOOO

Stiles had stayed behind to help Derek clean up the living room. Derek was walking around in a towel that was slung low on his waist. Stiles chuckled as he remembered the reason as to why Derek had to take the shower. They had been eating cake, when Scott threw a piece of cake at Stiles, hoping to hit him in the face. Stiles had ducked and the cake had hit Danny, Who threw a piece in revenge, but missed Scott by a mile and hit Lydia, who tossed cake at Danny who skirted away from the projectile and watched as it hit Jackson, whom in return hit Stiles with cake, whom then, in an attempt to throw cake at Allyson, slipped in frosting, falling right on Derek, his hand full of cake falling right on Derek's face. This, in turn, caused a wolf pile. Which set off a wrestling match between all of them.

Derek shook his head, sending droplets of water scattering in every direction. Stiles tossed a marshmallow at him. "Bad dog." he chuckled. Derek turned his eyes to Stiles, his eyes flashing electric blue before fading back to his normal green. Stiles saw a droplet of water drip down Derek's nose, falling and landing on his chest. Stiles followed the water droplets path down the chiseled chest, between two pecks, and down the rivulets of his toned abs, until it slipped underneath the towel. Stiles stared at the area where Derek's crotch would be.

Derek watched Stiles watching him. Derek could smell the teen's arousal stirring, which made Derek's rise. He watched as Stiles licked his lips and toke a step towards him. Soon, Stiles was only less than a step away from Derek, Stiles only coming up to Derek's neck. The lacrosse player leaned in and sniffed Derek's neck, to which the Alpha growled; his wolf taking it as a threat. Derek grabbed the smaller boy and slammed him against the wall; his fangs extending as he snarled in Stiles face.

Stiles, quickly realizing what he did wrong, dropped his eyes to the floor and tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck to the Alpha. The older of the two leaned in and grazed his neck with his teeth, before a pick tongue darted out to lick the warm flesh. Stiles moaned. Derek attached his lips to the junction between Stiles neck and shoulder. Stiles grabbed Derek's biceps and pulled his against him. Derek grabbed Stiles hips and pulled him crotch flush against his. Stiles threw his head back and moaned. Stiles could feel Derek's nails growing, digging into his skin, and the older male ground his hips against Stiles'.

"D-Derek." Stiles moaned, and Derek pulled back, letting go of Stiles completely. Stiles tilted his head to the side, looking at Derek as the wolf rubbed his face with his hand. "Derek, is something wrong?"

"I can't Stiles."

"Can't what?" Derek turned to face him, having got the wolf under control.

"I can't want you Stile. I can't want this." Stiles stared at him, noticing the obvious tent under the towel.

"Why not?" Stiles asked his breath hitching as he felt his dick twitch.

"For one, you're seventeen, which makes you jailbait. Two, I'm you're Alpha, it's inappropriate, and three..." Derek trailed off as Stiles stepped into Derek's personal space.

"What's three?" Stiles whispered.

"Three is..." Derek brought his lips towards Stiles, but stopped mere centimeters from the others. "I love you."

Stiles smiled. "And that's a problem why?"

"Because you don't love me back." Stiles closed the distance between the two and sucked on Derek's bottom lip. He pulled back for a moment.

"I guess my family was right." Derek tilted his head slightly. "I'm gay. And I'm in love with Derek Hale." That was all it took before Derek picked Stiles up, the smaller of the two wrapped his legs around the werewolf's waist, while their tongues fought for dominance. Derek headed towards the stairs, still attached to Stiles. He pulled away for a moment.

"Are you sure you want to do this Stiles?"

Stiles nodded. "I want you." those were the magic words Derek had been waiting for. He carried Stiles up the stairs and kicked open his bedroom door while trying to devour the teen's mouth. Once over the thresh-hold, Derek kicked the door closed behind him, and tossed Stiles on the bed. Stiles bounced a few times before he settled into a comfortable position. Stiles didn't get to long though, before Derek was pushing him to lay down, while pulling Stiles' shirt up over his head. Derek's mouth went right to one of Stiles' nipples.

The younger of the two let out a pleased mewl. He never knew his nipples were so sensitive. Derek's hands were all over him; everywhere. Stiles felt Derek's hands at the top of his pants, undoing his belt.

"Wait." Derek was off of him in an instant.

"Too much?" \Stiles shook his head no.

"I'm a virgin. I don't know what I'm doing." Derek chuckled.

"Don't worry about anything. I just want to make you feel good, Stiles. Leave it all in my hands." Stiles nodded, and Derek was pulling his pants off. Stiles blushed as his swollen cock was freed from its confines and Derek brought his face down to eye level with it. "It's beautiful." Stiles didn't think his face could get any redder. He was wrong. Derek had taken it in his mouth, licking at the underside. Stiles hands found their way to the back of Derek's head, and he held on, as the wolf began to bob his head, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking as he did so.

Derek was drunk off the sounds Stiles was making. The way he was mewling. One hand fisting the back of his head, the other nearly ripping the sheets. Derek held Stiles' hips down, to keep him from thrusting into his mouth. Derek felt Stiles pull his head, and obvious signal to stop. Derek let the organ drop from his mouth and land on Stiles stomach with a wet flop. Stiles lunged up and knocked Derek onto his back, straddling his waist. The teen grabbed Derek's towel and pulled it off, unveiling the elder's dick. Stiles maneuvered so he was facing it, and licked his lips, before letting his tongue dart out to lick the head. Derek groaned, his eyes changing to the bright blue of his wolf. Stiles sucked the hard organ into his mouth, and swallow it down as far as he could. Stiles felt claws prick the back of his neck and he stopped to give Derek a moment to calm down. Derek quickly flipped their position so Stiles was back on his back and he thrust three fingers into Stiles mouth.

"Suck, I don't want to hurt you." Stiles nodded around the fingers and began to suck, lathering each finger with a thick coating of saliva. Derek palmed Stiles erection as he sucked. After a few moments, he pulled his fingers from Stiles' mouth, and covered it with his own.

After a moment, Stiles felt a finger tracing his entrance slowly, before it pushed in. Stiles gasped into Derek's mouth. It felt...odd. He could feel the finger moving slowly in and out, until in slid in without resistance. After a moment, he felt a second finger enter, and it burned. He felt Derek's other hand start paying attention to his cock, trying to distract him from the odd sensation. Soon, there was three fingers working his hole, and his was moaning like a wonton whore. He felt Derek pull away from him, staring into those amazing green eyes. Stiles nodded, and Derek let his fingers slip from his hole, and he felt something much larger pushed against his hole. Stiles bit his lower lip, as Derek pushed in slowly, trying not to hurt the boy beneath him.

"Derek, please. Just do it."

"Are you sure?" Stiles nodded. Derek pushed the rest of the way in, and Stiles scrunched his eyes shut. He felt Derek kissing and licking his neck, sucking on the junction between Stiles shoulder and neck.

"Move." Derek pulled his hips back, snapping them forward slowly. He could hear the wolf growling in approvement at their actions.

"S-Stiles." Stiles pulled Derek's face up, so they were eye to eye. "Please Derek. Harder." Stiles moaned, and Derek thrust harder. Derek's nails grew into claws, and they bore into the mattress, ripping through the material. Stiles gasped as he felt Derek hit his prostate, letting out unrecognizable mumbles. Derek felt his teeth extend, and his eyes glow blue. Derek buried his head in Stiles shoulder. He was thrusting hard, and fast, and he could feel that he was close. He knew Stiles was close too. Derek grabbed Stiles head and pulled it to the side, and sunk his teeth into Stiles neck. Stiles let out a scream of ecstasy as cum shot across the two's stomach. Derek released his load into Stiles.

"Derek. My neck..." It took Derek a moment to register the words, and he carefully withdrew his fangs. Stiles hissed in pain as he did so. Stiles hand clamped over the wound, and he turned disbelieving eyes towards the Alpha. "You bit me!" Derek hung his head.

"I'm sorry Stile. I didn't mean to. I...I lost control." Stiles stared at him a moment, then licked Derek's neck, showing him that it was ok.

"I'm going to be like you now. I can't wait." Derek snapped his head up to look at Stiles as he pulled his softening member from the other boy.

"What?"

"Derek, this is something I've wanted for a while. I want to be a werewolf. I want to be a true member of the pack."

"Stiles." Derek sighed as he pulled the smaller boy into his arms, lying down on the ruined mattress. "You were always a member of the pack. You are our core member. Without you, we would fall apart Stiles."

"You say that Derek, but I've never felt like a true part of the pack. I'm the only human member left." Derek cut him off with a kiss.

"You will always be a part of this pack. And Stile?" Stiles looked into Derek's eyes. "This kind of makes you the Alpha female." Derek chuckled at Stiles shocked face.

"But I'm a guy!" Derek kissed Stiles nose. "It's just the name of the position. You're the second in command." Derek reached over Stiles, onto the floor and grabbed a rag that had been lying there, and pressed it against Stiles neck. The lacrosse player hissed.

"When will we know if the bite takes?"

"By morning." Stiles smiled and kissed Derek's neck.

OOOOOoooooooOOOOO

Stiles sat at the kitchen table, while everyone else was everywhere else in the house. His dad and his aunt were fussing around the stove, trying to cook the ham. He wrinkled his nose and his uncle carried little Jenni into the room, smelling that her dipper was full. Following them was little Ani, carrying a teddy bear.

"Uncle Stiles?" Ani asked, peering up at the teen.

"Yes?"

"Can you make me some hot cocoa?" Stiles stood and petted her head. "Of course honey." Stiles busied himself with making her drink. Anything to distract him from the smell of the dipper. Once it was done he sat Ani on a chair and handed it to her. "Be careful, it's hot." She nodded. Stiles felt a hand land on his shoulder with a heavy thump, and he turned to see Scott and his mother, Melissa, standing there, each holding a wrapped present. "Dude!"

"Merry Christmas Stiles!" The three shared hugs, and sat around the table, talking. Once the ham was done, everyone moved into the living room, where the furniture had been removed and two large long tables had been placed in the room. Everyone sat down at the tables, and Stiles took Ani's teddy bear, promising to give it back to her in a few minutes, and placed it on the chair next to him. His father and his grandparents looked at him confused, but didn't question it. Before his father could cut the ham, there was knocking on the door. Stiles jumped up from his seat, and ran to the other room to get it. Scott and his mother shared a knowing look, before turning there gaze on John, who looked worried.

Stiles pulled the door open and pulled Derek into a hug. Derek's arms wrapped around his waist and he sniffed Stiles' neck. Stiles interlocked their fingers and pulled him towards the living room.

John and everyone else in the room watched as Stiles came back into the room, pulling a rather handsome man in behind him. No one missed their linked hands. Stiles grabbed Ani's teddy bear and gave it back to her, placing a kiss on her head with a 'thank you'. Stiles pushed Derek into the now empty chair and sat next to him.

"Everyone, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Derek. Derek, this is my rather dysfunctional family."

"Hello." Derek said as he glanced around the table. Ani got up, and went to stand next to Derek and Stiles. Ani peered into Derek's eyes. "Are you in the closet too?" Laughs erupted throughout the room.

Derek's eyes softened as he regarded the little girl. "No little one, I'm not in the closet. I am very much in love with Stiles. And I'm going to let everyone know it." Stiles stared shocked at him, as did his father, and his grandparents. Ani only smiled and looked up at Derek. "Good! Cuz if you hurt cousin Stiles I'm gonna get Uncle John to shoot you!" she chimed. Derek laughed and rubbed her head, messing up her hair.

"Derek?" Derek looked up at the sheriff.

"Yes Sheriff?"

"Oh, none of that now. Call me dad." Stiles smiled at his dad.

"I still don't know why everyone thinks I'm gay. Hey, Even my boyfriend thinks I'm gay!" Stiles joked. Derek leaned over and kissed his cheek. John cleared his throat and both werewolves turned to look the sheriff.

"Welcome to the family, Son."


	2. My whole family knows I'm gay

Stiles yawned and rolled over, away from the thread of light flittering through the crack in his curtains, only to have his nose buried in the sweet musky sent of his mate. He smiled in his dream like state and snuggled closer to the man he loved. He felt the older man wrap his arms around his waist and pull him flush against him. Stiles smiled wider when he felt feather light kisses dance down his jaw to his neck. Stiles hummed his approval. Derek's hands rubbed circles on his lower back, and he leaned in to capture his lover's lips with his own. He felt Derek's other hand slip between their bodies to grab his growing erection; giving it a few quick tugs. Stiles, eager for more, quickly flipped them so that Derek was on his back, they younger of the two straddling his waist. Derek quirked and eyebrow at his lover's smirk. Stiles brought his torso down until he was flush against hard muscle, their cocks pressed between them. He captured he others lips in a fierce kiss, reaching over to the nightstand drawer to grab the bottle of lube. He popped the cap open, which got Derek's attention. Derek pushed Stiles back for a moment so he could maneuver his hand in front of him. Stiles' tongue snaked out to lick his lips as he squirted a generous amount of lube onto Derek's fingers. Who cares if they had had sex last night? Sex was good, and right now, Stiles wanted it; badly. Once Derek's hand was dripping with lube, he pulled Stiles back down to him, dominating his submissive's mouth. He brought his hand to Stiles hole, and slid a finger in, thrusting quickly for a moment before adding a second. Stiles moaned into his lover's mouth, and Derek swallowed it. Derek slipped in a third finger, working the hole with gusto. Stiles thrust back on the digits earnestly. It was in that moment that the door swung open.

"Stiles you're..." his father started, but stopped once he saw the sight before him. Stiles bed faced the door, and he got a full view of his son's ass, complete with probing fingers. Stiles turned his head to stare with wide eyes at his dad, who, although completely grossed out, was way too shocked to take his eyes from the sight before him. Derek smirked, and pushed his fingers slightly downwards; making Stiles eyes flutter closed and moan. His dad quickly closed the door. Stiles turned his eyes to his lover.

"Derek!" Derek only smirked, and bent his fingers again. Stiles let out a cross between a moan and a yell. Derek smirked again, and grabbed one of Stiles hand and placed it on his swollen cock. "Still want it Stiles?"

"Fuck yes!" Derek removed his fingers, and Stiles had to stifle a wimped as he did so. Stiles leaned back on his toes as Derek aligned his dick with Stiles waiting hole, and thrust in. Stiles, not waiting a heartbeat, began to bounce, forcing himself down hard on him.

Derek groaned, his wolf coming to the front of his mind for a second before he squished it back down. He grabbed Stiles hips and flipped them over, bending Stiles at the waist, and thrusting deeper. Stiles let out a scream of pleasure.

Scott, Jackson, Danny, Allison, Lydia and John sat in the living room. Danny's face was bright red, as was John's. Lydia was smirking at Allison and Scott. While Scott had his girlfriend's head flush against his chest, covering her other ear. Jackson sat, fidgeting in place. Erica, Boyd and Isaac just talked amongst themselves.

"Don't you think we should tell them where here?" Scott asked. John shook his head no.

"I tried. You do not want to see what I did." he said as he rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands. It was then that they heard Stiles scream; obviously in pleasure, then all was quiet. John let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding, and everyone around the room relaxed.

It was a moment before they heard any more noise; however it came from the second floor staircase. John saw Derek reach the bottom first, a triumph smirk plastered to his face. Derek saw everyone in the living room, and his smirk got wider. Derek was topless, only wearing a pair of black pajama pants, and that was only for decency. John saw Stiles come down the stairs right after Derek, face tinged pink. He stopped short when he saw the pack sitting scattered around the living room, his face turning a deep shade of red, and letting out an embarrassed whine.

"Well, at least someone is getting laid." Jackson muttered, shooting a look at Lydia. The red head merely turned up her nose.

"Uh...sorry about that guys. Derek is insatiable." Derek came out of the kitchen with a glass of water, and wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders.

"I may have been mistaken, but weren't you the one screaming?" Stiles nipped his boyfriends arm playfully.

"I don't see why you think it's appropriate to share the intimate details of our sex life with our friends." Derek gave Stiles neck a quick kiss.

"Well, firstly, their pack, so it's okay. And secondly, I don't think it counts as 'intimate details' if they can hear you. Besides, you know you love it, you mink." Stiles turned his head to look at his lover.

"Always gotta be so cocky, don'cha?" Stiles joked, as he places a chaste kiss to the Alpha's lips. Stiles turned his head away, when Derek's hang gripped his chin lightly and turn his head to face him, before capturing his lips in a proper kiss.

John cleared his throat. Stiles pulled away and Derek smirked. Derek nuzzled his neck and Stile smiled widely.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Allison cleared her throat and pointed towards the table calendar the sheriff had put there to remind himself of the moon phases. He had started that when his son first told him that he was a werewolf. The shock nearly killed him; when he saw his son shift. Now he kept track.

"Day before the full moon. You know, it's our pack meeting. We agreed last month that we'd have it here, then go to Derek's tonight for the barbecue. Remember?" Allison drew her voice out when she asked if he remembered. Stiles cocked his head to the side.

"Cheh, he probably hit his head off the headboard when Derek was fucking him." Jackson muttered. Stiles mouth dropped open and Lydia threw a cookie at Jackson.

"That's out of line!" she hissed. Jackson huffed and looked away.

"sorry." he whispered. Everyone sat in silence until Danny stood up abruptly. "I say we go to the arcade!" he declared.

"Ew, no." Lydia chimed in, filling her nails.

"They have DDR." Lydia's head snapped up at him.

"I'm in!"

The group spent the next few hours at the arcade, Lydia beating everyone at DDR. Stiles was slouched at the side of the machine; sweating and breathing heavy, while Lydia was simply re-applying her lip gloss.

"How...how are you not sweating?" Stiles moaned as he stretched out his legs.

Lydia shrugged. "I'm just awesome." Stiles nodded and looked over to where Derek was buying bottles of water. He couldn't help but let the blood rush to his face, and other parts of his body. Derek could be doing anything, and it could turn Stiles on, especially as of late. Jackson smacked him on the back.

"Are you ever not horny?" Stiles shrugged.

"Not when Derek is around." Derek looked over at them and smirked, quirking his eyebrow slightly in the way that would have made his knees buckle had he been standing. Derek made his way over to the group, balancing the water bottles in his arms like an expert. Isaac came over and snatched one from his left arm, pulling it open and guzzling half of the bottle in a few quite gulps. Derek quickly tossed the water bottles out to his Pack, trying to hold back a smirk as Stile's, who wasn't paying attention, got smacked in the side of the face. Stiles gave him a half asked glare. Stiles then reached his hands up, making small grabby motions to Derek. Derek rolled his eyes slightly, and picked Stiles up, putting him on his back, piggy-pack style. Stiles smiled and nuzzled his nose into the side of Derek's neck, nibbling gently on the side.

The rest of the Pack rolled their eyes, use to Stiles antics by now. Stiles bit down on harder on Derek's neck, smirking as Derek's knees buckled. Derek led them out to the car, throwing Stiles in the passenger seat, sliding over the hood of the Camaro, and jumping in the driver's seat. He could smell Stiles need, seeping out of every pore the pale teen had. He speed off to the newly renovated house with the feeling that he was forgetting something; but not being able to remember what he had forgotten. Figuring that it couldn't be important, he pulled up to the house, pushing his door open and rushing around the car to yank Stiles side open. He lifted him over his shoulder in one easy swoop and all but ran to their shared bedroom on the top floor.

He kicked the door open and tossed Stiles on the bed; who giggled like a school girl. Derek wasted no time in pouncing on his lover; his mate. He needed him, needed this. These past few days, he couldn't get enough of Stiles, of the cuddling, of the sex. It took less than a minute to strip both of them naked, both their wolves coming to the forefront of their mind. Claws dug into flesh, fangs elongated, their bodies moved against each other with a primal need, far deeper than anything they had felt before.

Derek dug his claws into stiles hip, flipping him over onto his stomach and mounting him from behind. Derek pounded deep into his younger partner, claws digging to bone, fangs finding purchase in the pale shoulder. Stiles claws shredding the sheets and mattress below them. Stiles could feel the little ball in his lower stomach, all he could do was grunt as he finished. Derek grunted as Stiles wall tightened around him, and for the first time, his member began to swell, moving ever so slowly to secure him to Stiles. Derek bit in to his shoulder harder, the copper taste filling his mouth as he rocked lightly, filling Stiles with his seed.

Stiles was the first to feel his wolf retreat, with Derek just a few seconds behind him. Derek tried to pull out, but stopped at Stiles yelp of pain.

"Are you alright Stiles?"

"No. What the hell is going on back there?" Derek straightened his back and peered down to where they were connected. "Well?" Stiles asked.

"Um. I think…I think I've knotted you…."

"I'm sorry?" Stiles asked, slightly angry. "You've knotted me? The Hell does that mean?"

Derek sighed. "I assume that you know what knotting is?" Stiles knotted. "Well, werewolves can knot as well. And it looks like, I've knotted you."

"So that's why it feels like I have a tennis ball in my ass?" Derek snorted.

"Stiles, I'm going to move us, so you've got to move with me, ok? Take the strain off your hands and knees." Stiles nodded. The two rearranged themselves so Derek was sitting on his ass, Stiles in his lap. Derek rubbed soothing circles on Stiles lower back.

"How long is this going to last?"

"Not sure."

"What do you mean you're not sure?!" Stiles exasperated. "How could you not be sure?"

"This is the first time I've ever knotted anyone." Stiles chuckled.

"So you were a knotting virgin?"

"So weren't you."

"Touché."

After what felt like forever, but was in actuality only twenty-some-odd minutes, Derek's softened member slipped from Stiles stretched hole. Stiles stood and stretched out, rubbing his sore lower back.

"Well, look at the bright side." Derek muttered. Stiles turned to look at his lover.

"Hm?"

"At least I won't have to stretch you next time." Stiles threw a pillow at him.

"I'm sure it'll go back to normal soon; with me being a werewolf and all." Derek just smiled and pulled Stiles into a hug, kissing the top of his head.

"You know I love you, right?" Derek asked, tightening his grip on Stiles.

"Of course I know that stupid." Stiles said nibbling Derek's shoulder. "I love you too Derek."

The rest of the Pack showed up a few hours later, and they made it through the full moon without incident.

X.x.X

Stiles wiped his chin, making his way over to the sink. He thought back to everything he'd eaten over the past few days. Obviously something wasn't agreeing with him. He remembered the Chinese food that was in his fridge, which may or may not have been any good. He brushed his teeth, then crawled into bed, regardless of the fact that it was only one in the afternoon. He was exhausted. He curled up in a tiny ball and pulled the comforter over his head. Maybe he was coming down with the flu or something. He was sure Danny had the flu last week; maybe he had gotten it from him. There was a rather loud knock on his bedroom door.

"G'way." He mumbled through the comforter. The door opened despite his protest. His bed dipped down, and he knew by sent that it was Derek. Derek patted his head, pulled off his shoes and climbed in behind his lover. Stiles pushed his back into Derek's stomach, partially purring when Derek rubbed his back. He fell asleep wrapped up in Derek's arms.

When Stiles woke next, it was to his stomach attempting to rid it's self of nothing. He jumped from the bed and ran to the bathroom, retching over the toilet bowl. This flu was kicking his ass. He felt a hand rubbing circles across his shoulder blades.

"Are you ok?" Derek asked, supporting Stiles by the waist as his legs began to shake. Stiles only nodded.

"I think I have the flu or something."

"Are you sure that you're ok? Your heart is beating really fast, and you're shaking." Stiles started nodding, then shook his head.

"Carry me back to bed?" Derek picked him up bridal style and placed him gently back into bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his head soothingly. Once Stiles was asleep again, he wandered downstairs to where John was sitting on the couch reading through case files.

"I think there's something wrong with Stiles." Derek blurted out. John looked up from the folder he had his nose shoved into.

"What do you mean?" He asked, putting down the folder. Derek sat down on the recliner, facing John directly.

"Werewolves don't get the flu." John studied him.

"Could it be…what's the name of that plant, damn, Stiles wrote it down for me too. Uh, Monks bane or something like that." Derek raised an eyebrow.

"You mean wolfs bane?" John nodded.

"Yes! That one. Could it be that?" Derek shook his head.

"No, if it was wolfsbane, he'd be a lot sicker. He wouldn't be able to breath, or move really."

"What do you think is wrong with him?"

"Honestly, I don't know. He can't have the flu, or a stomach bug, or even cancer. Since he's a wolf now, he's immune to disease." Derek looked John in the eye, interlacing his finders and resting his chin on them. "I can't lose him." He stated.

"I can't either." John agreed. "How can you find out?" Derek sighed.

"It looks like I'm going to have to ask Deaton…or Peter." John nodded.

X.x.X

Derek stood on one side of the operating table, Deaton on the other side, and Peter sitting on a stool on the side of the table.

"So darling nephew, whatever is the matter that you've called both the dear doctor and I?" Deaton and Derek rolled their eyes at Peter's antics.

"There's…there's something wrong with Stiles."

"What do you mean, there's something 'wrong' with Stiles?" Deaton asked.

"He's sick."

"That's not possible." Both Deaton and Peter said. The two looked at each other, Peter motioning wildly for Deaton to speak.

"He's a werewolf, he can't get sick."

"That doesn't change the fact that he is sick."

"How is he sick?" Deaton asked, walking over to the bookshelf. Derek was getting mad.

"SICK! Like the flu!" Deaton shook his head.

"I need to see him." Derek nodded and walked out, the other two following.

X.x.X

Stiles was still curled up in a tiny all, asleep when Derek, Deaton, Peter and John entered his room. Derek gently shook Stiles shoulder, waking him up. He groaned and looked up at the group gathered around him.

"Wha's goin' on?" he asked as he sat up, Holding Derek's hand.

"Deaton is here to see how you are; to see what's wrong."

"It's the flu." Stiles protested.

"Stiles, you're a werewolf." Peter said simply. Stiles looked at him, cocking his head to the side. You could see him putting the pieces together in his head.

"I can't get the flu. I can't get sick." Deaton nodded. Stiles looked worried. He rubbed his lower back. Everyone in the room noticed, and Derek's hand immediately went to rubbing Stiles back for him.

"Stiles." The teen looked up at Peter.

"Yeah?"

"When was the last time you and Derek had sex?" Stiles blushed.

"I don't see how that's any of your concern uncle Creepy." Peter rolled his eyes.

"Derek, did you knot him?" John left the room, calling an 'I don't want to hear this' over his shoulder.

"Yeah, once."

"Can you explain what happened then Derek?" Deaton asked. Derek shook his head,

"Not really. We lost our selves to the wolves. When I regained control, we were done and knotted." Peter nodded and Deaton 'hm'ed'.

"Stiles." Deaton said, looking at the pale teen.

"Yeah?" Peter is the one who spoke next.

"You're pregnant." Stiles promptly fainted.


	3. My whole family is growing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm truly sorry this chapter took so long to write; I've had a million things going on in my personal life, including editing and revamping my fan fictions, finishing a children's book I'm working on getting published (which is relatively expensive), along with working on a few original novels that's taking up most of my free time, and some other personal events. 
> 
> Also, this chapter isn't as long as I had hoped it would be, but covers all the relevant information this chapter needed. 
> 
> I promise you all, however long it takes, this work will get finished. In the meantime, please bare with me, and send me questions, comments, concerns, ideas, and/or motivation!

Stiles sat on his bed, leaning on the headboard with his pillow hugged to his chest; he could _not_ believe this, _refused_ to believe it. He’s a guy for Christ sake! Stiles glared at the wall; this was all Derek’s fault, he’s the one who knotted him, _he’s_ the one who got him into this mess. Stiles could hear his phone vibrating from somewhere in the room, having tossed it last night after Derek had called him eight times. Couldn’t the guy take a hint? He didn’t want to talk to him, preferring to glower alone. He just needed some space, needed time to accept the situation. He’s a teenage  _pregnant_ werewolf - Alpha ‘Female’ to his mate’s rag-tag group of other teenage werewolves, oh, and _male_. He glanced at the photo of his mom on his nightstand, wondering how she felt when she found out she was expecting; because, despite whose fault it is - Derek’s - he _is_ expecting. The teen gripped the pillow tighter; he’s still in high school! He didn’t want to be some teen drama cliché, pregnant in high school with no job; at least he wasn’t single, yet. Stiles dropped his face into the top of the pillow; he should really pull his head out of his ass and call Derek.

Derek was probably mad at him. When Stiles had come to the other day, after passing out - in a very manly fashion, _thank you very much_ – he had yelled at Derek, screamed was more like it, blamed it all on him, told him to leave – to _get out_ and _get the fuck away from me_! Could you really blame him, an eighteen year old _male_ who just found out that he’s _pregnant_? There was a soft knock on the door, “If it’s Derek, go away.” The door opened slowly to reveal his father; he looked weary and impossibly _older_.

“Stiles, Lydia and Allison are downstairs to see you. Do you want to see them?” he asked gently. Stiles thought about it a moment, he knew Derek was going to tell the pack; they shared everything, this would be no different. Stiles nodded into the pillow in lieu of a verbal confirmation. He couldn’t be mad at the girls, _they_ didn’t knock him up. Stiles whined; knocked up, like the movie. No, he reminded himself, he and Derek love each other. Probably all the more reason why he should pick up his still vibrating phone, he just wasn’t ready to talk to Derek.

It took a few moments, but the two girls made their way up the stairs and into his room, stopping in the doorway to take in the sight of their distressed friend. Lydia’s face was wrinkled with concern; she had never seen Stiles like this, so…young, childish even. It made her remember just how young they all were, still teenagers, stuck on the cusp of childhood and adulthood; at least in the eyes of adults. She could never understand how adults could treat teenagers as children, yet expected them to behave like adults. Faulting them for mistakes they have yet to make - 9pm curfews, insanely long rules, grounding them; made worse by the argument ‘My house, my rules’. Lydia knew she was lucky, her parents were mostly relaxed with her; the rules few but demanding absolute obedience. All of which went right out the window with their messy and loud divorce, effectively granting her absolute freedom. Don’t get her started on Jackson’s parents, who bought him a _Porsche_ to placate him because he knew he was adopted.  She supposed, however, that they did it to show they cared, unaware they were suffocated their children. Seeing the look on the sheriff’s face though, made her questions everything she knew about others parents. Hers weren’t exactly normal.

Allison tapping her arm pulled her from her thoughts. Right, she was here to check on Stiles, the first person who actually _knew_ her. She relaxed her face and crossed to his bed, perching on the edge of it facing him. Allison pulled over the computer chair and sat on it.

“Hey Stiles, how are you feeling?” Allison’s timid voice floated softly towards him. Allison? Timid? Stiles lifted his head up to look at them.

“Depends entirely on why you’re here.” Allison drew her lips into a tight line, Lydia speaking up this time.

“We’re here to see how you’re doing. And yes, we know about your bun in the oven.”

“Lydia!” Allison chastised, “You can’t just be blunt about these kinds of things!”

“Why not?” Lydia fixed her with a look, “-If we aren’t blunt and direct, we’re just going to go around in circles conversation wise. I’m sure Stiles wants to talk to _someone_ about this, just not Derek. Am I right?” She turned to face Stiles, whose eyes were wide and shimmering with unshed tears. He nodded slowly and stuffed his face back into the pillow. Lydia reached out to pet his head, running her fingers through his hair. She had to admit he look a hundred times better with longer hair. She gave it a slight tug which caused Stiles to hiss and lift his head. “You’ll actually need to talk to us you know, for us to help you.” Stiles looked back and forth between the two.

“I’m going to get fat!” Not the best place to start off, he admits, but where does one start in a totally abnormal situation like this? Allison gave him a sympathetic look; Lydia chuckled at him, it was so like Stiles to start at the least of his problems.

“Yes Stiles, yes you will. The baby will grow, and you will get fat. It happens.”

“But I don’t want to…”

“Well tough shit.” Lydia moved a piece of hair away from her face,  “There’s nothing you can do about it, unless you don’t have it.”

“No!” Stiles shouted, “It’s _mine_ , it’s _my baby_.” Allison reached into her purse and passed Stiles a tissue packet.

“Well then, you’re going to get fat.”

“This is all Derek’s fault.” Stiles muttered looking away from the two girls.  He could smell Lydia’s anger; it shocked him. What could she have to be angry about!

“Did you have sex with him?”

“Well ye-“

“Then it’s not just his fault! It takes two people to have sex! Two people to make a baby!” Stiles gaped at her before his own anger flared.

“I’m a guy, Lydia! I shouldn’t even be _able_ to get pregnant! It’s _his_ fault!”

“Oh, like he did it on _purpose_?”

“Can you guarantee he didn’t!?”

“Can you guarantee he did!?”

“How is this helping?” Allison piped in trying to change the topic.

“It’s not!” Stiles huffed and leaned back onto the headboard, Lydia peeled off her shoes to sit across the bed to lean against the wall.

“What else has you so upset?” Allison asked, placing her hand gently on his arm.

“You mean besides being a pregnant guy?” The girls nodded, “I’m in high school.”

“We’ll graduate before you pop.”

“But people will know. I’ll get fat and people will know and then I’ll be scooped up by the CIA and dissected!” Lydia tapped her arm while she thought.

“We’ll, what about a homeschooling program?” Stiles quirked an eyebrow, “-like, for instance, when you’re out on medical leave from school, the teachers email you your work.” Stiles stalled in his retort. He…hadn't thought of that. To be fair, he was dealing with a much larger issue. He nodded.

"That could work, I guess." Lydia hummed triumphantly, "But what about graduation? I mean, I want to walk across the stage with everyone, not have it mailed to me weeks afterwards. Then, there's collage to think about."

"Let's worry about high school first there buddy." Alison chimed in, pulling a chocolate bar from her purse. Stile was beginning to wonder what else she kept in that bag. It wasn’t very large, quite the opposite actually; he wondered if her phone could even fit in that.

"Okay, so," Stiles started as he shifted to get more comfortable, "How do I sign up for a homeschooling program? And _when?_ I mean, I'd like to not be showing in school, but I don’t know anything about the timing. And how do we explain it to  the school?" Lydia reached over him and grabbed his laptop off the night stand.

"That's what Google is for." The three of them spent the next few hours gathering all the necessary information they would need and forming a solid plan. They were at the end of the third semester, only the end of March, realistically, with his slender frame he would start showing around May, so maybe, just maybe, he would be able to make it through to graduation without anyone noticing. To be on the safe side, he would fill out and turn in the paperwork needed for his homeschooling later this afternoon. With any luck the seniors would be dismissed late May and marked Constructively Present, which would give him all of June free; he could probably attend graduation mid-June if he word baggy clothing. Alison had suggested telling everyone he just got fat, which, in hindsight wasn’t the best thing to mention as it sent him into a fit of tears that lasted twenty-seven minutes- Lydia timed it- and another nine minutes was wasted on Alison's apology to the no-longer-sobbing teen.

Confidant in there plan, Stiles picked up his, once again, vibrating phone. Which had been going off intermittently with decreasing frequency.  

"Do you want privacy?" Lydia asked as she collected all the printed pages for the printer and stuck them in a folder. "No." Stiles hit accept and held the device to his ear.

"Hello?" he whispered.

"Stiles," Derek's voice sounded through the speaker, relief evident in his tone. "-I was getting worried."

"I didn't want to talk to you."

"Oh," he sounded hurt, "Do you want me to hang up?"

"No. I want to talk now. I was…upset, earlier and just wanted to be left alone. Could you, like, maybe come over? So we can talk?"

"Of course. I'll be right there."

"Okay." they paused for a moment, neither saying anything. "I don’t want you to hang up though." Derek chuckled. Stiles could feel Lydia rolling her eyes at him, Alison let out a muffled 'aww!'. Stiles could feel his blush all the way at the tip of his ears, yet, he was quite content to just listen to Derek's breathing over the phone.

"So, Stiles." Lydia stared, Stiles turned his gaze to meet her green eyes. "-Do you know if it's a boy or girl?" Stiles breath caught in his throat, he hadn't thought of that either!

"Uh…I don’t know?"

"Understandable. I mean, it was quite a shock just finding out you were pregnant to begin with. I mean your only what, like two months along? They probably wouldn’t be able to tell yet anyway." that said, she began typing away again on his laptop. A moment later his bedroom door opened and Derek walked in, phone still held up to his ear.

"Can I hang up now?" Derek said and the phone echoed. Stiles smiled and hung up, tossing his phone on the nightstand. Derek crawled onto the bed placing himself next to his lover. Stiles instantly curled into the Alpha's chest, snuggling into him, scenting him, while Derek held him. The two girls were suddenly extra interested in whatever it was that Lydia was doing on his computer.

 

"Are you okay?" Derek whispered into his hair, which tickled his nose as the other nodded his answer.

"Yeah, Lydia, Alison and me came up with a plan for the rest of the school year. We can go over it later."

"Later?" Derek looked up at Lydia, who shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes, later. Right now, I want to cuddle. Then, I want to talk about the baby."

"What if we cuddle  _and_   talk about the baby?" Derek compromised. Stiles shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess we can do that. But I also want ice cream." Derek made to get up, but the younger of the two  gripped him tighter. "No, we're cuddling."

"I'll go grab you ice cream." Alison offered, standing from her spot on the arm of the desk chair. "Lydia, why don't you come help me." Lydia huffed and got up.

"We're going to the store, I know for a fact that you don't have any left in the freezer. Chocolate peanut butter, right?" Lydia pulled on her boots. "Yes please." with that the two girl were gone.

 

It took several minutes after the girls left for Stiles to start talking.

"Um, I know I probably shouldn't ask this, but I really need to hear an answer."

"Stiles, you can ask me anything."

"Do you want the baby?" Derek pulled Stiles from his chest and held him at arm's length. "You're mad, I can tell. I'm sorry, I'm not doubting you or anything but I just need-"

"Of course I want our baby."  

"Really?" Derek smiled at the happy tone in his loves question.

"Really. Stiles, I love you. I," Derek swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. "Before the fire, I wanted kids- when I was older of course. Then after, the thought of trusting someone like that, trusting someone to be the mother of my children seemed so…impossible. Then, I fell in love with you, and I thought 'well, we could always adopt one later on'. And now? Now, you, the love of my life, is carrying my baby. How could I not want it?"

"I'm scared, Derek. This was never something I thought would happen. But, regardless, I want this baby." Derek broke out into a tearful smile.

"I want you to move in with me. After graduation, of course." Stiles nodded.

"We can talk about it with my dad." Stiles agreed - he wanted his dad to approve, not that he could stop him - since he was, after all, eighteen and a legal adult allowed to live on their own. He would never do that to his dad though - he loved him too much. He was his father, the man whom, even when grieving at the loss of his wife, stepped up to raise him right, and alone; even though Melissa had a hand in his up-bringing, it wasn't the same as co-parenting. He thought about Scott and his parents, how his father, Rafael, had left them - barely supporting his son with kind of finical help, and he cringed. He didn't want any child of his to grow up without both parents around, that had always been a given. Melissa worked insanely long hours at the hospital to cover all the bills - plus there was Scott's extra curricula's to think of like lacrosse, dances, Hell all of senior year for crying out loud! He knew his dad's wallet was hurting from all the requirements for graduating seniors- cap and gown, diploma printing fee, Senior prom tickets, class rings, year book, senior week, senior sign out, senior class trip, senior breakfast senior this, senior that, he was getting real tired of the word 'senior'.

Stiles sighed dejectedly, not that he would be able to attend most of the events that hadn't already passed - like the senior field trip to the amusement park, or the x-games promo for field day. Derek rubbed his back soothingly, sensing his mates souring mood.

"You okay?" Stiles nodded,

"Yeah, just thinking about all the things I won't be able to do with the rest of the senior class. At least it'll save my dad some money. I mean, it's not really that big of a deal, I didn’t want to go to half of them anyway, but thinking about everything I'm going to miss is just kinda a bummer, you know?"  Derek nodded.

"I completely understand. But, I think it would be a good idea to go to everything that you _can_ go to - this way you don't regret not going." Stiles nodded his head in utter agreement.

The two sat in enjoyable silence cuddling until the two girls came back. The four of them arranged themselves into a comfortable puppy pile on the bed to pig out on ice cream and chips while watching a sappy rom-com. Stiles was sure they looked like some discombobulated mass of limbs to any outsider, but to him, being surrounded by his pack was soothing. Next time, he promised himself, the whole pack would be joining in on the puppy pile - Stiles and Derek right in the middle so they could smell everyone.

Stiles was glad he had such great friends - No, such a great family; for despite their differences, or perhaps in spite of them, that’s what they were.


	4. My whole family may have a bit of a problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've only just recently noticed that when I enter the chapter content, the formatting is not inputting sections that should be italicized, which is causing a tonal error when the story is being read. It's rather upsetting as certain tones can not be recognized by the reader. This work is cross-posted on FanFiction (dot) net under the same name if you wish to read it in all its un-corrupted glory. I will still continue to update here for those who wish to read it here.

The following week found Stiles sat in an office chair across from his principal, Mr. O'Grady, watching the balding man read over his homeschooling application. Every once in a while he would nod as he read along. After several moments of reading the packet he flipped to the third page, placing the documents face up on his desk. 

"So, Mr. Stilinski, everything seems to be in order except for one thing," he slid the packet over to the teen pointing to the section he hadn't filled in, "You haven't listed a reason for leaving." Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat, he knew he shouldn’t have left it empty, he just hadn't known what to write down. 

"Um, well, Medical reason?" The principal nodded, obviously not believing him if the raise of one eyebrow was any indication. 

"Well, whatever your reason is I'm glad you're not quitting school altogether. You'll need to take this to each of your classes and have your teachers sign off on it." Stiles nodded, grateful that he wasn’t digging into the reason for his homeschooling. "-it is however, quite odd that your father isn't here with you presenting this paperwork."

"He had court this morning." Stiles countered-it was the truth; there were still real, non-supernatural crimes happening after all. The older man nodded. 

"Of course. The sheriff must be very busy. What, with werewolves running rampant across town?" Stiles froze and for the first time looked the man in his eyes. "-You can relax son," He leaned back in his chair, "this is Beacon Hills after all. I understand this is quite a shock for you." It took a few moments for Stiles to get himself to relax a bit; could he trust the man before him? He had been principal here for a while-why was he just finding out about him now? 

"What are you?" The question burst from his mouth before he had a chance to think it over; surely he was breaking some sort of supernatural taboo? But the man in front of him just chuckled. 

"Your quite curious there, aren't you?" He stroked his chin for a moment while he thought, "How much do you know about supernatural creatures?" Stiles stared at the man in front of him. He was willing to share information? Defiantly not an emissary. Stiles stared to speak, however he barely got a word out before the bell rang. "Well then Mr. Stilinski, off to class you go. We can discuss this matter later. Maybe then you'll tell me why you're really leaving school?"

Stiles closed his mouth-he was not pouting, thank you very much- maybe he was an emissary after all. "Alright. Later then." The teen stood and left heading in the general direction of his locker to grab his books for his first class. Just when he thought he knew about all the creatures living in Beacon Hills, another one comes out of the wood work. Maybe he thought closing his locker, maybe he's here to help us. It wasn't that far-fetched, he hoped. Our track record of the supernatural have been anything but helpful. 

 

~

Stiles stood and stretched his back; he had one class left for the day and he really wanted a taco. He rubbed his belly absentmindedly; he was really hungry! So far he had been able to get all his teachers to sign his paperwork. Now, he just had to find a way to get coach to sign it. And he had to quit the lacrosse team while he was at it. Sports while pregnant? Defiantly not doctor recommended. 

He left the classroom and found Jackson waiting by the doorway for him. It was odd- since Derek and he told the pack about the baby last week, Jackson had become very… docile. He would meet Stiles at the door to his class and walk him to the next one, even if Jackson himself wasn’t in that class. He'd even taken to glaring all holy Hell at anyone who was standing too close to Stiles in the cafeteria line. Once, he even took Stiles backpack off his desk and carried it to his locker, shoulder checking anyone who was too close to it. Lydia seemed quite grateful for the change in her boyfriend's attitude; Stiles thought it was downright weird and disturbing. Stiles knew about the circumstances of Jackson's birth- the whole pack did at this point- and figured it was his way of keeping an eye on the baby. At least, he hoped it was. He really didn’t want it to be Alpha female related. 

As he left the room Jackson fell into step with him but didn’t say anything. Maybe he could convince Jackson to skip class and get him some tacos. Man, the more he thought about it the hungrier he got.

"Got any food on you?" he asked, turning his head to look at the blonde walking next to him. He had his bag slung over one shoulder and his thumb hooked on the bottom of the strap, his other thumb was hooked into his front pocket. Hearing Stiles ask he slid the bag around his torso, unzipped the small compartment on the front and pulled out a chocolate bar. He handed it to the other teen as he re-positioned the bag back to its original position. Stiles snatched the candy bar, tore the package open with his teeth and took the largest bite he could manage. Maybe he could get Jackson to get him tacos. He decided he might as well plant the idea; maybe he could figure out Jackson's sudden clinginess. "-I could really go for some Mexican food right about now." Jackson looked at him from the corner of his eye. 

"Yeah, me too." 

"Specifically some tacos."

"Taco Bell isn't Mexican food Stiles." Damn. 

"Technically, it is. It’s a Mexican inspired restaurant. So, therefore, Mexican food."

"I'm fairly certain it isn't even classified as a restaurant Stiles. It's a fast food chain. Do you know how bad that food is for you?" Stiles opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by the other teen, "It isn't healthy in the least bit, not to mention its high choleric fat content, never mind the grease that pours off it. I mean, really Stiles, it's barely even food. I wouldn’t even allow it to be used as dog food." Jackson looked over at the teen as they walked through the doorway into coach's class. "Never mind about your you-know-what." He made a vague hand motion to indicate his stomach. Stiles pouted. Not. Fair. They took their seats, Jackson in the seat to his left, Allison took the seat to his right. 

"Geez Stiles," Allison looked amused. "-What's got you so down in the dumps?" Isaac claimed the seat in front of the teen. 

"What are we talking about?" He asked pulling his scarf off and placing it over the back of his chair leaving part of it on the edge of Stiles desk in an obvious attempt to scent the teen.

"Jackson has a personal vendetta against Taco Bell!"

"It's not a personal vendetta against Taco Bell!" Allison laughed,

"He's right Stiles, it's all fast food!" Isaac agreed. 

"You should see him when we try to stop by Micky D's. He throws a temper tantrum!" 

"I do not throw a temper tantrum!" Jackson hissed, tossing his pen at the curly haired teen who smacked it aside with ease. Stiles laughed at his friends antics. The group continued to banter back and forth on the dangers/deliciousness of fast food until Coach Finstock demanded everyone's attention for class to begin. Stiles spent the course of the class texting Derek under his desk. 

Derek had reprimanded him at first- "Shouldn't you be paying attention in class?" Probably, he had replied, but coach has gone off on a tangent about the American health care system. It really doesn't look like he'll be teaching anything today lol. After that, the two spent the hour and fifteen minute class discussing everything from his principal and what they should do - "Take Jackson with you and find out what he is. Don't tell him about the baby until we are sure what side he's on." - to Stiles trying to convince Derek to bring him a chalupa- "No. Their gross."- to Stiles bombarding his boyfriend with sad emoji's, only to get one emoji of a unicorn with a purple mane in reply. Stiles had rolled his eyes, clearly Derek had yet to master communicating via emoji. The next text he received from him was "What is this thing?" followed by the emoji of a small green dragon with antlers holding a blue orb. Stiles had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. It was clearly a dragon! Stiles sent another dragon emoji. He got back a penguin, turtle and what he assumed was supposed to be a lizard. He was about to send back a conglomeration of animal heads when he heard someone clear their throat above him. He looked up to see coach standing next to his desk, arm folded across his chest and tapping his foot.

"So glad you could return your attention to the class Stilinski. I'm sure whatever you were doing was oh so very important."

"Well, to be fair, you were talking about the health care system and how it sucks." Coach raised his eyebrow. 

"And what you were doing was important?" 

"Yes." Coach reached out and snatched the phone from stiles hand. Man, he thought, for a werewolf my reflexes suck! Coach raised his eyebrow.

"What is this, some sort of code? Penguin, turtle, Godzilla? And what the hell is this?!" He held the screen out to stiles pointing at the orb holding dragon. "Some kind of moose snake! You kids, with your texting and twittering!" He handed the phone back to its owner and pulled out his own phone as he turned to Allison. "How do you do those?" The archer should him, and he went back to the front of the class where he spent the remaining ten minutes very obviously sending everyone he knew emoji's. At two minutes to the end of class, the door slammed open and the 9th grade biology teacher stormed in, snatched the coaches' phone then promptly turned around and left. The students erupted in laughter. 

The bell signaled for dismissal and the students around him began to collect their belongings and leave. Stiles turned to the blue eyed beta to his left. "I have to have coach sign some paperwork-" 

"I'll back you up with the principal." Stiles was sure he hadn't mentioned it to the other boy. "-Derek texted me about it." Isaac leaned over the back of his chair to look at Stiles. 

"What do you need back up for?" Jackson explained it to him as Stiles made his way to the desk at the front of the classroom.

"Hey, coach?" The man in question, having been facing the door, turned to look at him. "I need you to sign this for me." He handed over the packet and coach opened it up, reading through the papers. 

"You're leaving school," it wasn’t a question; it was a statement laced with disappointment. "-Why the Hell are you throwing your future away kid?" He didn’t sound mad; Stiles could smell it though- the subtle anger rolling off the older man wafted over him in waves that gave him pause. The second emotion hit him a moment later- The pungent scent of disappointment and…he couldn’t name it. It was angrier then loss, but the name of it eluded him. It shocked him - he hadn't known coach cared. 

"…Not for a few weeks coach. And it's not like I'm not dropping out, it's just homeschooling." His teacher regarded him with a look Stiles couldn’t place.

"It's not drugs, is it?" Stiles shook his head.

"No. It's nothing like that, I swear coach. I have a condition, that’s all. I just need to leave until I'm better. That’s what the paperwork is for, so my teachers can send me my work and everything." The coach nodded.

"I take it you'll be leaving the team too?" Stiles nodded.

"Yeah. I've gotta keep myself safe now." Coach nodded muttering under his breath to himself. 

"It better not be drugs kid." He placed the paperwork on the desk next to him and signed, "-You don’t want to ruin your life kid. You’re a pain in my ass but your one of the good ones." Coach handed him back the packet and clapped him on the shoulder. "Good luck kid."

"I'm not leaving for a few weeks coach." With that coach pushed him out through the classroom door. Stiles stood there for a moment, coach was so weird, and oddly out of character. There had to be a reason. Stiles didn’t have a chance to ponder much longer as Jackson exited the classroom carrying the rest of Stiles stuff. The two headed off towards the main office. 

~

 

When they had arrived in the office, the principal was in a teachers meeting, so they sprawled out on the furniture and started their homework. Stiles complained the entire forty-five minutes of their wait that he was hungry-Jackson just shoved a granola bar in his mouth mid-complaint. The hangry teen spat the bar out and threw it at the other, yelling about how he wanted a god damned taco or he was going to rip his throat out. With his teeth! Really, Derek would have been proud at his conviction. He probably would have made good on his threat too if the door to the office hadn't opened just then releasing a flock of after-hours high school teachers. Once the teachers were gone Mr. O'Grady motioned for them to join him. Jackson sent off a quick text letting his Alpha know they were going in. He told Derek he would protect Stiles with his life if it came down to it, and he would. This baby would live. 

Once everyone was seated, Stiles handed over the paperwork and his mouth moved of its own accord.

"What are you and how do you know about werewolves?" Mr. O'Grady shook his head and sighed. 

"Has your Alpha taught you nothing? You could at least start with some pleasantries." 

"So you’re an emissary?" The man across for him raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What on earth would give you that idea?" It wasn’t the slightest bit sarcastic, it was a genuinely curious statement. Jackson answered in Stiles place.

"The emissary we know avoids any and all direct questions, yet, tries to be helpful using gentle scorn to correct our behavior." He motioned at him, "-What you clearly just did." He nodded, accepting the answer.

"I understand. But no, I'm not an emissary." He snapped the thumb and middle finger of his right hand together and conjured a small flame on the tip of his right index finger. Stiles leaned forward in astonishment. 

"Woah! That’s so cool! How did you do that?!" Jackson pinched his arm and Stiles snapped his teeth at him, full set of werewolf fangs. His control was slipping- he was hungry damn it! Mr. O'Grady laughed at the two of them. 

"I," he started, shaking his right hand to extinguish the flame, "am just your friendly, neighborhood Salamander." Stiles blinked once, twice, three times as he processed the information. 

"You mean a," using his hand he made the general shape for a lizard, "salamander?" Jackson was curious also.

"No, not a lizard. Well, not exactly." Jackson raised one of his perfectly sculpted eyebrows.

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?" Stiles asked leaning back in his chair. His stomach choose just then to growl loudly, alerting the other man to his hungry. 

"Oh?" the salamander in question chuckled, "-Hungry are we?" Before stiles could answer the man pulled open the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a folded square of yellowed paper. "-What do you want? Pizza? Burgers? Nachos?" Intrigued, Stiles asked for tacos. The paper was unfolded to reveal a large, intricately drawn series of circles which the man set aflame. The flames caught quickly, engulfing the entire page in no time at all. They licked towards the ceiling in a burst of orange heat. Stiles threw his chair back to put some distance between the flames and him- every nerve in his body was screaming danger! Jackson jumped in front of the other teen, claws drawn, teeth bared, and eyes shimmering electric blue. The flames died down a moment after, and in their wake was an assortment of tacos. Stiles caught the scent of it and peered around Jackson's body, which was still placed protectively in front of him. Hell yeah! Taco Bell! Stiles reached around the body in his path, only to have his hand smacked away violently by said body. 

"Are you crazy Stiles!" The body turned to glare at him, the words forced around a mouth full of fangs, "-You can't just eat magically summoned food from a stranger!"

"Are you sure it's not just because it's Taco Bell?" Stiles retorted as he tried to grab the food again. Again Jackson slapped his had away.

"I assure you Mr. Whittemore, it's perfectly safe." To prove it the man reached over, grabbed one and brought it to his mouth to take a bite when a faint growling made it to his ears. He looked over at the two teens to see Stiles partially shifted, eyes blazing gold and fangs poking out from between his lips. He ate it quickly, the pushed the rest of the food across the remaining distance on his desk towards the hungry teen. 

Stiles, for his utter lack of werewolf reflexes, was not shy on strength, and shoved Jackson to the side- hard enough to make him collide with the opposing wall- and pounced on the unsuspecting tacos. He ate them with such speed that Jackson had no time to stop him. Once Stiles had devoured the food he returned to his human state and sat back in the chair patting his belly. 

"I told you I was hungry." Jackson stood and turned to face him, anger clearly written across his fully human handsome features.

"What if that was poisoned! Are you even thinking about the baby!" he hissed out between clenched teeth. Stiles growled, his features remained human, but the voice was all the wolf. 

"How dare you!" He snapped out, his claws burst free from beneath his human nails and dug into the arm of the chair he was in. All occupants head snapped towards the door as it burst open and Erica crashed through it, eyes blazing. After a few moments her wolf retreated and she looked around, slightly confused, as she processed where she was. Her wolf had been doing weird things lately-she blamed Stiles.

"Ah." Mr. O'Grady leaned back in his chair, nodding as he did so. "-It makes sense now." Isaac slid into the room, crashing into Erica's back causing her to pitch forward. She caught herself before she fell over and turn to face the mess of blond curls. She shoved his shoulders lightly- not enough to cause him to step back but just enough to swing his torso back lightly- which instigated a short shoving match between the two of them.

"That’s enough guys! Knock it off! We're trying to have an important discussion over here!" Stiles snapped. The two stopped at the tone of his voice. "-okay," he turned his attention back to the man sitting across the desk from him with an amused smile plastered on his lips. "-What makes sense now?" The man gestured to the group.

"You’re the alpha female. I also get why your leaving school. It'd be unsafe for you to be here while pregnant." Stiles bit the corner of his lower lip and nodded. "-I've got to say, I haven't seen a male Alpha Female in quite a long time. I think the last one I saw was probably, I don’t know, a hundred years ago?" He nodded to himself as he thought. "-Yeah, just under a hundred years ago." 

"Wait a minute." Isaac cut in, "- You're telling us, you’ve been alive for at least a hundred years?" Stiles looked the man in front of him over again, he looked human enough- then again so did he… most of the time. 

"Try five hundred." 

"No fucking way!" Erica exclaimed. Stiles waved his hand quickly back and forth to shush then; they were getting off topic again.

"Never mind that, I don’t care how old you are. What the hell is a Salamander if it's not a lizard?" "Salamander?" the two new room occupants' whispered to each other.

"We're a species of fairy. Obviously, with an affinity for fire." Stiles nodded. Okay, he could understand that. Fairies, according to all his reading, were for the most part friendly- the ones who liked humans anyway. 

"Alright, so why are you a high school principal?" Jackson questioned his motives-it was fishy.

"Beacon Hills has always been a magnet for the supernatural, and when I first arrived here there were quite a few supernatural families living here with their supernatural children. They needed someone on the inside to help keep the schools a safe zone, so rival families, or species, kids got into fights. Of course, after the Hale Fire most of the families left, as did a bunch of the teachers. A few of us stayed though; it's still Beacon Hills after all. More families were bound to come. And now, there's a pack of bitten teenaged werewolves… and a few other creatures here and there." Stiles opened his mouth to ask about them, but the man continued speaking, "-It goes without saying that I can't tell you who or what they are, but, where there's a baby on the way, I would be more than willing to arrange a sort of a 'Supernaturals anonymous'."

"I'd have to discuss that with our Alpha. I'm sure he'd want to meet you personally before agreeing to anything." Stiles said stretching in his chair, "-Since you’re here to protect us and others like us, can you tell me, if there's anyone in this town who would want to hurt me or my baby, simply because of the pregnancy?"

"I assume you mean non-humans?" He thought for a moment, "-Species wise, not that I know of. That doesn’t mean that they as an individual person won't." Stiles nodded and stood.

"I appreciate you answering all our questions, and putting up with us. I'm getting antsy sitting here for so long, let's call it a day?" The Salamander nodded and stood from his chair. He reached over and the two shook hands- Look, I'm adulting! Dad should be proud! Stiles thought jokingly. 

"Of course. You took in a lot of information today. I'll turn in all this paperwork on your behalf and get the ball rolling on it. Just one final question before you leave?" 

"Yeah, okay."

"I assume you plan on leaving in the next few months, before graduation? I just need a rough time frame; make sure everything is kosher for your departure." 

"May 15th, give or take a few days. I'm kinda going by how big I get." 

"Alright then. That’s everything then. Have a good evening." 

"You too." And with that the pack left. Jackson brought up the rear, throwing one last look over his shoulder as the door closed behind him. He had a lot to tell Derek.

~

Stiles pulled the jeep into the drive way of his home, Erica got out and pulled the seat up for Isaac to climb out from the back seat as Jacksons pourche pulled in. They had all agreed to head over to his place to do what was left of their homework and let everyone know what was discussed. Derek would have been here anyway- since finding out about the baby he'd been helping his dad fix the place up a bit. Nothing major, just the minor general repairs that the Stilinski men had keep putting off, like fixing the leaky sink in the bathroom, or fixing that trick cabinet that, if you didn't close it just right, would fall off its hinges. Or the wobbly leg on the kitchen table, or the garbage disposal. Man, they really needed to stop putting off repairs.

The moment he opened his front door he could smell home, his home, as if it were the first time it ever smelt that way; like everything and everyone was where they belonged - he whined low in his throat and he picked up on his mates scent. He abandoned his friends to follow it to the kitchen where the he found man he loved on his back under the sink. He dropped his bag to the floor with a loud THUD and brought himself to the floor to nuzzle his nose into the others abdomen. 

Derek's body jerked as Stiles pressed himself against him causing him to hit his head on the pipe he was trying to replace. He had heard, and smelled, the other come home- he wasn't expecting him to shove his face to his stomach. He felt Stiles lift up his grey wife beater to press his face directly to his skin; Stiles was whining. Carefully, as to keep an eye on that blasted pipe, he slid out from under the sink. The moment he was clear Stiles collided with his chest, his arms wrapping around his waist to embrace him. Derek smiled as he put his arms around the other's shoulders and dropped his head down to kiss the top of Stiles head. Even with his wolf hearing he couldn’t hear the muffled words Stiles was saying into his chest.

"Care to repeat that?" He chuckled out. Stiles lifted his face just enough that he mouth wasn’t pressed to the hard muscles of his mate.

"I'm home." Derek smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I can see that." Stiles shook his head stubbornly.

"No, you're supposed to say 'Welcome home'."

"Hmm? Is that so?" teased the Alpha. Stiles nodded, this time lifting his head a bit more to look in Derek's eyes.

"Yes. It's the rules."

"Oh really?" Derek was quite amused by Stiles clinginess. 

"Really."

"Well then, Welcome home." Stiles smiled and pushed his lips out in a silent demand for a kiss. Derek obliged, bringing his head down lower to press his lips against Stiles'. He heard the shuffle of feet-someone, or someones- entering the kitchen, followed by a muffled 'awwwwwww!'. Damn it Allison, let us kiss in peace! He thought as Stiles pulled back to look over his shoulder. Derek looked up to see Allison- big surprise- Lydia- whose hand was clamped over the others mouth, and Boyd, who was looking up t the ceiling, obviously trying to give them some privacy. Stiles snuggled back into his chest. 

"Okay Stiles, why don't we join everyone in the living room?" He felt the brunette nod against his chest. Derek knew Stiles wasn’t going to get up on his own, so in one fluid motion with his werewolf strength he lifted them both off the floor, and made his way into the living room. The sink could wait for a few minutes, his family was more important.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.


	5. My whole Family Definetly Has A Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this one seems to have taken forever, I finished it nearly 3 weeks ago, and thought I posted it....apparently I did not.

Stiles groaned as his alarm began to blare, signaling it was time to get up for school. He yanked the blanket down off his head, his hand shooting out to turn off his alarm. Oops, he thought as he heard the crunch of what now used to be his alarm clock, crumbled, beneath his still clenched fist. That was the sixth one! A hand began to rub soothing circles on his back when his heart rate began to climb. He had been having an extra hard time with his control lately; Deaton had assured him it was because of the pregnancy hormones. He turned back over and burrowed into the warmth of the man beside him, shoving his nose into the hollow of his throat and nearly purring in comfort. He could really get use to waking up next to Derek every day. 

"As much as I love this," Derek stated sleepily, "-You have to get dressed for school." Stiles shook his head mumbling I don' wanna into his throat. Derek rubbed his head. "Come on now Stiles. School. We can cuddle later." 

"Promise?" Stile head turned to press an ear against his lovers chest, nearly drifting back to sleep hearing the steady thump-thump behind his ribcage.

"I promise. But you have to get up if you want to cuddle later." It took moment, but Stiles slowly- grumbling the entire time that he didn’t want to- unfurled himself from his lover and comforter, rolling over until he could stand up by sliding off the bed. Derek shook his head, his boyfriend was so weird. Derek lay in bed a while longer as Stiles showered, savoring the warmth of the bed he was in. For the beginning of April it was especially cold this morning; he rolled over and pulled Stiles pillow to his chest, burying his face into it to breath in his scent. Since his pregnancy, Stiles natural scent had been both modified and amplified. He still smelled like Stiles just richer; the scent coming in deeper. Stiles had always smelled like the air after the rain, and God, how he loved it. Now, he smelled like a garden after a storm, extra earthy damp soil, and that same smell of after-rain-air. Derek rubbed his face against the pillow. 

Derek heard the shower turn off. I should probably get up, he thought as he continued to lay there. A moment later he heard the door squeak open - he made a mental note to grease the hinges later- and heard the teen go about sorting out his outfit for the day. He was secretly hoping he would wear the red jeans that Derek loved, Stiles looked so good in red. He heard the damp towel hit the floor, if he got up now he could watch the sight of his lover dress- a thought that went straight down south- but before he could muster up the motivation to crack open his eyes Stiles let out a devastated whine. Derek shot up to a sitting position and looked around, seeing nothing of danger he turned his eyes to the topless man in by his closet. His eyes were watering with the threat of tears, his lower lip quivered, and it took Derek a moment to process just what exactly was wrong. 

Derek took in his face, eyes traveling down his neck, across his shoulders and chest, down past his stomach until finally, they came to where his jeans - plain blue ones- were nestled, zipped but unbuttoned on his hips. He brought his eyes back up to the teens stomach- Stiles had never been muscular, even after becoming a werewolf; he had a swimmers body, lithe and slender- but now there was a small swell to his stomach which smoothed out the harsh cut of his hips. Derek's chest filled with pride; that was his child growing in there. Oh. 

"Stiles-" He wanted to reassure the other, to let him know that this was bound to happen eventually, but just the utterance of his name sent the teen into sobs.

"None of my pants fit Derek!" he hiccupped, "-This is your fault!" Derek crawled out of the comfort of the bed and crossed over to him to pull him into his embrace. Stiles shoved his chest, trying to push him away, before losing motivation and finally crying into his shoulder. This was how the Sherriff found them twenty minutes later when he returned home from his shift.

"Stiles, don’t you have a class to get to?" Which only made his son start sobbing again. "Woah kid! What's wrong?" Stiles response was nothing but unintelligible noises and gestures, he wasn’t even pointing at anything specific. "Okay, can you say that again, maybe in English this time?" Stiles pulled his face away from Derek's shoulder to turn to glare at his father.

"Derek made me fat!" 

"Oh." The Sherriff chuckled lightly; he remembered this phase from when his wife had been pregnant with Stiles. 

"Oh? OH!? What kind of response is that?!" Derek rubbed soothing circles on his back, "-I can't go to school because I don’t have any pants that fit!" he stormed over to his bed and threw himself on it yanking the blanket over his head as he did so. He would show them!

"What about a pair of sweatpants?" Derek tried to be helpful, he really did, but it just caused the teen to begin crying again. 

"I can't!" he sobbed muffled by the bedding he shoved his face into. 

"Why not?" The alpha asked playing with the waist band of a pair of sweatpants he pulled from the dresser; Stiles loved this pair. He had been wearing them all the time lately. Oh. "-St-" A pillow hit him square in his face. I probably deserve that. 

"Stiles!" his dad chastised. 

"No, sirrrrr- Dad, I deserve that." Derek corrected himself. The last time Derek had called him 'sir' the Sherriff had threatened him with his new wolf banes bullets- Stop calling me sir, your family now! - "I don't think-" He threw a glace over at Stiles, who was sitting up glaring at him. He lowered his voice and leaned closer to the older man, "-I don't think the sweatpants fit him anymore either." 

"I heard that you jerk!" He threw himself back down onto the mattress. 

"Oh." There seemed to be a lot of 'ohs' going around this morning. John left the room giving Derek the universal finger for 'one moment'- Derek could hear him rummaging through the drawer in the hall table- and returned brandishing a…rubber band? What was that going solve?!

"How is that-" John waved the question off, instead crossing over to the bed and yanking his son to his feet. Derek couldn’t see what he was doing with the rubber band, but Stiles had stopped crying, so whatever it was, was clearly working. When the oldest of them stepped back from his son Derek saw that he had used the rubber band as an extender, giving the jeans Stiles was wearing a little extra space in the waist…until the rubber band snapped, flying across the room and sending Stiles into another fit of tears. 

"Its ok son, it was an old elastic. We'll get more." Derek opened his drawer of the dresser - he had come over one day to find Stiles organizing his clothes, throwing out ones that were beyond repair. When pressed on what he was doing he had opened the emptied drawer 'for your clothes.' They had made love that night, passionately. - and dug out a pair of his dark wash jeans. 

"Here love, why don't you wear a pair of mine?" He gently nudged the Stiles shaped lump under the covers, "-They're your favorite pair." He tempted. Ever so slowly Stiles head appeared from the comforter; once he spied the coveted jeans in Derek's hands he nodded. 

"Okay, I'll wear them." John nodded and left the room; he really didn’t need to see his son change. He muttered the whole way out about how Stiles was all his mother, and, I did not miss this. 

 

~

By the time Stiles was dressed, in jeans way too baggy and Derek's grey Henley -the sleeves reaching down to his knuckles-, he was late to meeting up with the pack. They had started meeting up at a café a few blocks from the school to have breakfast and coffee, go over homework and catch up. He arrived 10 minutes before they would have to head to class to find everyone seated at the table they monopolized every morning Monday through Friday. Scott waved him over, yelling to skip the line because they already got his coffee - decaf, which Stiles complained about non-stop- and he made his way over, apologizing to the staff for the noise. He slid into the bench seat that Jackson had saved for him across from Allison. 

"Stiles, have you been crying?" She asked placing her hand over the one he was using to reach for his coffee. He looked down at the table, "And why are you wearing Derek's jeans?" Tears stung Stiles eyes again, for the millionth time that morning.

"None of mine fit." He mumbled. 

"Oh sweetie," she rubbed his hand. "-You knew it had to happen eventually." Lydia slid him her scone. 

"You should try a rubber band." Stiles looked up at her with watery eyes.

"I did. It broke!" He folded his arms on the table and rested his head against them. He wanted to cry again; he didn’t think he had any tears left! "-Can we talk about something else please? Anything else." The table was quite for a moment.

"I met someone." Stiles turned his head to look at Danny on the other side of Jackson. He could see the blonde raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." 

"Tell us about him." Lydia said leaning forward, "-I want every juicy detail." Jackson nodded in agreement. 

"Where did you two meet?" Stiles asked as he picked up the scone in front of him. Mmmm, chocolate.

"We met at the supermarket, he was buying melons."

"Is that a euphemism?" Isaac turned his attention to the hacker, paying attention to the conversation for the first time.

"No. Literal melons Isaac."

"..annnnd?" Allison asked trying to draw more information out of their friend. 

"There's really not much to tell. I needed a melon. I have no clue how to tell if a melon is ripe or not, he offered to help me pick one out, we talked for a bit, exchanged numbers, and we've been talking for a few weeks. His names Ryan." 

"And where does Ryan go to school?" inquired Jackson. He had always been protective of Danny; they were best friends way before any of the supernatural shit happened. Danny blushed and looked away from his friends blue gaze, choosing instead to stuff the rest of his egg whites in his mouth. 

"That’s rather suspicious Danny-boy." Sang Erica and she rested her chin against her folded hands. 

"Very." Boyd agreed. 

"You can tell us Danny, we won't judge you." Stiles reassured. Danny had been a great friend to him after he and Derek had gotten together. Stiles had had a waaaay delayed freak out- he had told his family Derek was his boyfriend, had brought his to thanksgiving, then somewhere around Christmas he had shown up at Danny's, hyperventilating over his sexuality. Danny had reassured it, and the two had bonded just like that. 

"He uh, he doesn't?" Danny whispered. 

"What do you 'he doesn't'?" Jackson hissed, "Did he get expelled?" Danny shook his head no.

"No. he ah, he…graduated?" 

"Graduated." Jackson stated plainly. "-When." Danny began drawing small circles on the table in front of him with his finger. 

"A few years ago." he evaded. 

"Danny," Jackson was getting annoyed- his best friend was hiding the truth from him! "-How many years exactly." Here it comes. 

"…6." Erica whistled. 

"Way to go tiger!" She called out patting his hand. "-The sex any good?" 

"I haven't slept with him. I mean, I want to, but I wanted to tell you guys first. Beside," he looked at all of them, "-I'd like you guys to meet him first, before it gets too serious. Make sure he's not an enemy or anything." He turned to Stiles. "And, you know, maybe one day we'll be super serious and need to be let in on the furry little secret." Stiles nodded, he understood. If the guy was human, and when all was said in done, they couldn't very well put him in danger by not telling him. 

"Shit. We're gonna be late." Erica said as she stood from her chair, "-You tell us where and when and we'll meet him. Right guys?" Every agreed as the gathered their stuff. "-And I'll kick his ass if needed." 

"…thanks?" Danny questioned, he wasn't sure if her offering was a good thing or not. The group left the café and headed to their respective cars, Erica, Isaac and Boyd climbing into his jeep so he would be riding alone. Jackson to his Porsche, Scott and Lydia joining Allison in her new tiny 4 door. 

 

~

The day had gone smoothly for the pack; Stiles had been able to hone in his raging emotions and kept from crying at the smallest things - He had tripped over his own two feet and dropped his books- but he had held it together! No tears were shed! He was damn proud of it too. Stiles had even managed to make it to Derek's loft with no problem or emotional breakdown- he figured he should probably apologize to Derek for this morning- even if it wasn’t technically his fault. He climbed the billions of stairs to get to Derek's near pent-house loft and slid the rusted door open, the wheels squeaking in protest. Derek was sitting on the floor in front of his one couch which he was using as a table for his laptop. 

"Welcome home." He called out without looking up causing Stiles to smile wide. The teen took a seat on the floor next to him and leaned over to place a kiss on the chiseled cheek of his lover. Derek turned his head to give him a proper kiss when he had moved back. Stiles heard the click of the computer closing as they kissed and opened his eyes to confirm that yes; Derek had indeed closed the lid. Stiles felt his stomach drop and he pulled away from Derek. He clearly didn't want Stiles to see what he was doing on the device and for some reason it upset him. No, he corrected, not just some reason. Doesn't he trust me? Stiles stood from the floor and went to the kitchen. 

Derek felt the immediate shift in mood, he just couldn't figure out why. He left Stiles to do his thing in the kitchen for a few moments as he resumed his internet search. Must be having a mood swing. He thought; but when, after twenty-five minutes, Stiles still hadn't returned to his side he stood and followed him to the kitchen. He found him sitting and the island counter bar stool nursing a cup of hot chocolate, and Derek could smell the sadness wafting off him in pungent swirls. 

"Stiles, honey, what's wrong?" He placed his hand on the others head- Stiles batted his hand away. Derek was confused to say the least. Stiles wasn't just sad, but angry; at him no less. "Stiles?" Derek was starting to worry. 

"Why don't you trust me?" The teen before him asked, not bothering to turn to look at him.

"Stiles, what in the world gave you that idea?" Derek was bemused now- he was also very sure that he was going to get very sick of these mood swings. Stiles whipped the bar stool around to face him.

"You closed the laptop! You never do that! Obviously you're doing something you shouldn't be!" Derek raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"And that equates to not trusting you…?" 

"Yes!" Stiles knew it didn't really, but they were already fighting, and the damage would already be done. 

"Okay," Derek sighed and leaned against the counter, "-Yes, I'm hiding something from you, but no, it's not because I don’t trust you." 

"What other reason could it be!" Stiles crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the man before him. 

"Gee Stiles; I don't know." he replied sarcastically, "What other possible reason would I be hiding something from you?" Stiles opened his mouth to retort but stopped. The answer was staring him right in the face and now he felt rather stupid. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before-

"I'm sorry." He hung his head, he was ashamed of himself - he jumped to the worst case without going over all the other options- he wanted to cry now…again. 

"And what are we sorry about?" 

"I'm sorry I accused you of cheating on me."

"That’s right- you thought I was cheating on you?" Derek could not believe it. Stiles did nothing for a moment, save for breathing, before he nodded. "Stiles," Derek knelt on the floor in front of him to look him in the eye, "You know I would never cheat on you, right?" Stiles nodded again as his eyes welled up with tears. "Why would you think that Stiles?" 

"B-Because I'm getting fat. And maybe," he sniffed as the tears overflowed his bottom lashes to drip onto Derek's cheek, "-Maybe you don’t want me anymore." the sound coming out a whisper. Derek surged up to capture his idiots’ lips in a hard kiss. When he pulled back he held Stiles gaze.

"Stiles," He started, making sure to punctuate each word, "-Yes, you’re gaining weight. Yes, you're going to get fat. But no, I'm never going to not want you. Because I love you, your mind, your personality. Okay, yes, I do love your body to some degree, but I'm going to love it no matter what shape you are. In fact, I'm loving you even more Stiles, and do you want to know why?" The man in question nodded. "-Because that's our baby growing in your stomach. Our family." Stiles cried harder.

"I'm sorry I'm such an emotional mess!" He yelled. Derek kissed his forehead.

"And that's perfectly okay Stiles. Your pregnant, you're going to have these crazy mood swings for a little bit, and I'm going to stay right here by your side and ride each one out with you, because I love you. Even if you're an idiot sometimes." He pulled his lover into a tight embrace. The spent a half hour in each other's arms, curled up together as Derek showed him all the ways he loved him. When they were stated and laying there on the cold tile, Stiles turned to naked man next to him.

"So, can I know what the surprise is?" Derek hit him in the face with his sock. 

"Will it ease your mind?" Stiles nodded. Derek stood, helped Stiles stand and they made their way back into the living room, pulling on underwear as they did so; Derek had neighbors across the way now, there would be no more walking around naked in the living room. Stiles sat on the sofa and tugged Derek's arm as he went to sit on the floor.

"Sofas are for sitting Derek." Once they were curled up together - or rather Stiles was curled into Derek's side- the laptop was opened to reveal a shopping webpage. It displayed a variety of 'handmade' knickknacks and objects such as small ceramic angels or wooden spoons - all at an 'unbelievable price!' as the sale banner proclaimed, but Derek ignored the sales to open his shopping cart. There, right on the page in front of him, was the most gorgeous bassinet he'd ever seen- not that he'd seen many mind you- hand carved, howling wolves decorated the front face of it, the sides were adorned with a forest which stretched up toward the rim. The hood was fabric-less, showing only the collapsible design of the wooden gears. Stiles quickly scanned the page and found the selection that displayed the available fabric colors. Derek opened up the drop down menu to revel that they had the standard light pink and pale blue, but also a muted sunshine yellow and mint green-neutral colors if you weren't going to know the gender of your baby. 

"I'm really, really sorry Derek. This is, I mean, it's beautiful! And I accused you of cheating. I feel horrible." Derek rubbed his arm soothingly.

"You’re forgiven Stiles. I uh, I wanted to surprise you with this but, um, well I wasn't sure what color to get." Stiles nodded against his chest. 

"When it's time, do you want to know the sex of her?" Derek raised his eyebrows and turned to face Stiles.

"How to you know it's a girl?" Stiles shrugged his shoulders. 

"I just feel like she's a girl."

"And if your wrong and it's a boy?" 

"Then he's a boy." Stiles looked back at the bassinet, "-She's a girl though." 

"If you say so." Stiles felt Derek give him a kiss to the top of his head. "-But, yeah. I would like to know. Wouldn't want to have to return all the pink stuff when our son arrives." he stated smugly. 

"You mean, return all the blue stuff when our daughter arrives." 

"Whatever you say Stiles."

The two spent the remainder of the afternoon curled up together on the couch watching horrible movies online and teasing each other. Boy or girl, Derek thought, I'll love them either way. 

 

~

Saturday arrived with a flourish of snow, reminding them that winter wasn’t quite done with them, even if it was the first week of April, and Stiles was excited. It didn't snow often in Beacon Hills, being in Northern California- Stiles could count the number of times it had snowed enough for the roads to closed on one hand- and he loved the snow. It made everything look clean and pure and refreshed. Beacon Hills rarely ever got the amount of snow the mountains got, being nestled in just the right spot of California where it wasn't oppressively warm during the summer, or being snowed in all winter; Beacon Hills really was a nice town- if you ignored the supernaturally inclined murders. Stiles pulled himself from Derek's grasp as he awoke and smelled the snow for the first time; it was his first snowfall as a werewolf, he couldn't wait to see what it looked like! He crawled out of the protective warmth of Derek's bed - they had stayed at the loft last night- and yanked open the curtains on the bedroom window and gasped. 

Derek stirred at sat up at the sound; his lovers’ heart beat was steadily getting faster, not in fear, but excitement. His curiosity piqued, he stood and made his way to stand behind Stiles hugging his waist from behind. He rested his head on the shorter of the twos shoulder, his eyelids felt so heavy, but he slowly forced them open. They found their motivation as they saw the world on the other side of the glass, opening wide in shock. There had to be at least ten feet of snow covering the ground in crisp white! Derek could feel Stiles begin to vibrate in excitement.

"Derek." 

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna go play in it." Derek nodded knowing he would. 

"We should check the weather outside first."

"There a ninety percent chance it's already snowed." Derek snorted. 

"Only ninety?" 

"Yeah, 9 percent chance I'm dreaming."

"And the other one percent?" 

There was a pause, then a coy-

"We're hallucinating." Derek shook his head, returning it to the shoulder it had been comfortably resting on prior to seeing the snow. 

"Well," he nuzzled the pale neck with his nose, "-We can't play in the snow in our underwear." Stiles stepped back and turn to face Derek, giving him a quick kiss on his lips before smiling and running to the closet.

"I'm calling the pack over!" he shouted joyously. By the time Derek had pulled on a long sleeved shirt, a pair of jeans, and his boots, Stiles was already at the loft door shifting his weight back and forth on the balls of his feet decked out in - what he thought no doubt- winter gear. Derek hadn't even gotten his jacket on yet! 

"Com'on Derek! Hurry up! Hurry up!" Derek broke out in an amused smile- he could practically see Stiles as an excited puppy going for a walk.

"Have you called everyone else yet?" The other one nodded. 

"Yeah, I sent out a mass-text!" He pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the responses. 

Erica had sent back the evil-devil emoji. He took it to mean she was coming, but he would pay for it later. 

Isaac complained for two whole text boxes about how there was ten fucking feet of snow and how the Hell did he think he was getting to Derek's before a much shorter text of yea, ok BTS. 

Allison sent: SNOBAL FIGHT!! WOOT WOOT! BTW: any1 need p/u? w/Scott 

Danny's was short: I'm in, need a pick up. 

Boyd sent a thumbs up. 

Lydia sent him a picture of her all bundled up, a plush green scarf covering her chin, mouth, and nose, while a green hat was yanked down over her red locks and forehead, leaving only her glaring eyes to be seen. 

Scott, in a truly pre-wolf fashion: A Hell YEEEEEEEAH! 

Jackson's reply was simply: omw. 

"-Yeah, looks like everyone is in!" He put his phone on the table by the door and turned to face Derek who was wiggling his fingers into a pair of gloves. "-Hurry up sourwolf!"

"Stiles, you don’t even have gloves or a coat on." He scolded.

"I don't need them! I need to play in the snow!" He yanked the door open and jogged his way down the hallway. A moment later his head popped back through the open door. "-Com'on!" Derek smiled and grabbed Stiles coat, hat and gloves as he left, yanking the door closed behind him. He headed towards the stairs looking for Stiles, whom had disappeared down the first two flights in his impatience; Derek walked down the stairs much more calmly, regardless of Stiles constant pestering that he hurry up before all the snow melted- which was highly unlikely, but he hadn't the heart to tease Stiles about it. When he reached the bottom floor, which opened up to a short hallway before the lobby where the exit was, he noticed one of the apartment doors was open. 

He had noticed that people were beginning to move into these loft- the area no longer being as deserted as it had been prior to the land lord renovating them- He knew most of the lower levels were sold, as well as a few on the next two floors. Derek's loft was on the 9th floor, an issue Stiles complained about constantly, with only one floor above that. The landlord had left a notice on his door last week informing him the was going to be a building meeting soon where all the tenants would get a chance to meet each other and voice any concerns they had or request repairs, and a discussion of installing an elevator; the building had an elevator shaft, but due to whatever reason in the past, the company that use to own the factory had it shut down before they went out of business. 

As he got closer to the open apartment door he noticed an elderly lady peeking out at Stiles with a smile on her face. She gave Derek a smile as he passed- she seemed harmless enough. As he reached the lobby door he heard her talking to someone else in the apartment. Irene, you just have to see the most adorable couple that just passed by! Then, presumably Irene, Mary, would you close the door and stop being so nosy. Leave them be. We don’t have to know every other gay couple in the world you know. The tone was teasing and Derek blushed. He would mind his business from now on. 

He passed through the threshold and was promptly smack right in his face with a snowball. He blinked and turned towards the assailant, Stiles, whom was laughing as he packed another projectile. Oh it was on! Derek dropped Stiles coat inside the lobby door and dropped down to scoop up a large handful of snow, he didn't even have a chance to pack it before he was hit in the arm with another snowball. He was thankful the landlord had hired someone to clear some space in front of the building over the night, even if the snow had been a surprise. The snow hand been pushed into the field across the street, and only 3 feet coated the front lawn now. Derek picked up his scoop of snow and tossed it all at Stiles covering him in a light dusting. 

The other just laughed, stuck his tongue out and "Com'on Derek, you can do better than that!" Derek tightened his gaze on Stiles; he planned on doing much, much better. Stiles saw his gaze sharpen, and knew that his lover would get him back, he bent over to start packing another snowball when he heard the sound of running feet headed towards him. Stiles stood and jogged away from him, into the snow on the side of the cleared path. It was much harder than he expected as the snow came up a little higher than his waist. He squealed as Derek reached him and lifted him in the air, before tossing him gently into the snow. They were both laughing hard. Once Stiles regained his footing he grabbed Derek by belt buckle into the snow as well still laughing. 

The two of them play wrestled in the snow for a few moments, Stiles winning the upper hand as hi pinned Derek into the snow - Derek was both shocked and impressed by his feat- until he burst out laughing as a snowball collided with the side of Stiles face. The two turned their head in the direction of where it had come from to see Allison packing another one. Scott was crouching down next to her building a tiny arsenal of snowballs while Danny was further back attempting to pack the snow into a barricade. Stiles rolled off Derek as Allison let the next one fly, missing Stiles by less than an inch and the two set about their snowy revenge.

It didn't take too much longer for the rest of the pack to show up. Lydia, upon her arrival, had went up to Stiles to embrace him, and as she did so, dumped a large fistful of snow down the back of his sweater. The others had gotten a good laugh out of it. Erica had snuck up on Stiles and dropped a loosely packed, behemoth of a snowball over his head then proceeded to laugh manically. It had become a free for all, no one was safe and everyone was fair game. Their laughter reverberated off the building around them, echoing back at them as they pelted each other. Danny was the only one who had built himself a shelter; it hadn't lasted long as Jackson teased cheater! and tackled Isaac into it. 

"That’s so much snow!" they heard. They froze and turned their heads towards the lobby door where a man, woman and two young children around 11 years old stood. One of the kids had on a red hat, the other one blue.

"Well boys, it looks like someone beat us to it."

"Aw man, but dad!" Blue hat whined. 

"You can join us if you'd like. We don’t own the snow." Stiles mouth opened before he had the thought. Derek nodded. 

"Does that mean I can go inside now?" Lydia asked as she picked up her hat, which had fallen off at some point, and yanked it back over her disheveled hair. Stiles turned sad eyes on her. 

"Can we dad, pleeeeease?" both kids begged. The mom, at least Derek assumed, spoke up.

"Are you sure it's alright if they join you?" She smelled of concern and worry. 

"Absolutely!" Isaac popped up out of the snow, "-Maybe we should go by teams though?" Everyone agreed. 

"Okay then!" Stiles cheered making his way over to the two boys. "-I think that- wait, what are you names?" 

"I'm Alex!" Blue hat exclaimed.

"I'm Andy." red hat answered much more calmly.

"Alrighty, I think it's only fair if Alex and Andy are team captains!" Everyone agreed and Stiles brought the kids out to meet the group. Derek jogged over to the parents and introduced himself; it was only polite after all. 

"Hi, I'm Derek, I live in 9b." He stuck his hand out and shook the fathers’ hand.

"I'm Eric Downing, and this is my wife, Liz. We're in 2e." He shook Liz's hand as well. Eric looked over at the group that now contained his children; Derek could see the questions behind his eyes.

"That one there, wearing the red hoodie," Derek pointed at Stiles, "-That’s my boyfriend Stiles." Liz raised her eyebrows at him. "-And those are his, our, friends."

'I don't mean to be nosy," Liz started as she moved her hands as she seemed to find the best way to phrase her question. "-He seems, I don’t know, young?" Derek nodded.

"Yeah. He's seventeen." 

"And you are…?" 

"Twenty two. I assure you, his father is aware and approves."

"Oh relax Liz, He seems perfectly okay. Times have changed dear, love is love." Eric said kissing his wife's temple. 

"It's wasn't that." She said blushing in embarrassment, "-It's just, you seem so much more mature so I thought you were in your thirties." Derek raised an eyebrow. "-And I was going to ask you how you look so young still." Derek and Eric laughed. 

"Derek! Hurry up or we're gonna choose teams without you!" 

 

 

The group had spent another hour outside pelting each other with snow. Alex's team - consisting of Stiles, Scott, Erica, Danny and Lydia- had claimed victory after they added a 'capture the flag' element using scarfs and sticks. When they had returned into the lobby shivering, they found Mary and who Derek assumed was Irene setting out mugs of hot chocolate and - he sniffed- freshly baked cookies on the table in the common area. Derek had forgotten that they had one, as he never intended on using it. The couple seemed pleasant enough, who wouldn't after bringing out snacks for their neighbors? The group, including the Downing family, thanked the older ladies. 

The seats were arranged to face each other with one large, round oak table in between them. Stiles and Derek had snagged the only love seat and nestled into each other's sides. Stiles thanked the ladies on the packs behalf, and since it was Stiles- who got along with everyone- he struck up a conversation with them that lasted several minutes. 

"I thought you two were just the cutest couple I've ever seen earlier." Mary stated. 

"Oh?" Stiles hadn't heard the conversation earlier, having been far too preoccupied with getting out into the snow. Irene nodded.

"You should have heard her. She kept telling me about this adorable couple that were going to play in the snow. And how, I assume it was you, kept rushing Derek, who was 'taking so long you though the snow would melt before he finally got outside.' Her words, not mine." the pack laughed as Derek and Stiles nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds like me." Stiles agreed. 

~

It had only taken a week for all the snow to melt- Which Stiles learned was only 8 feet- as the weather warmed up drastically; class had resumed, finally, as the roads and the school grounds were now safe for students. Stiles was both happy and upset that the snow was gone - he had started to go stir-crazy staying home doing nothing (except Derek) - going so far as to, as he dad put it, start 'nesting'. He was glad to be back at school for the change in venue. He hadn't really run into a lot of other students today, which was weird in itself, but the ones he had seen had given him an odd stare as he passed by on his way to his locker before school. The girl a several lockers down quickly shut the door to hers and scurried away. Stiles raised an eyebrow at her actions. Yup, defiantly weird.

He swapped the books he needed for first class out with the ones he had in his bag - taking slightly longer to do so then necessary as he thought over what their last assignment was and whether he had done it or not- when he felt someone knock into his back as they passed by. He turned to see Owens, number 79 on the lacrosse team, and Gildry, number 62, walking down the nearly empty hallway. Stiles bit his lip to keep from yelling at them; they had never liked him and had never made any attempt to hide their feeling towards him. He had been expecting the team to start up with their mistreatment of him now that coach had, officially, informed the team of Stiles quitting- which was when Stiles had showed up last week to turn over his jersey. He turned back to his locker, grabbed his stuff, and slammed the locker closed. Just because he was expecting it didn't mean he welcomed or enjoyed it, and now that he was a werewolf it isn't like he could just fight them to back off. 

Jackson was in his next class with him, and Stiles chose to keep his mouth shut about what had happened in the hallway. Jackson was more than likely to get overworked over the situation. Once he was seated he covertly placed his hand on his stomach, as if to reassure the baby that everything would be okay. He didn't keep it there long, least someone notice the swell of it which had nearly doubled in the last week - the pack insisted that it hadn't doubled but Stiles didn't believe them, they weren't the ones carrying a tiny...human? Werewolf? Stiles hadn't given it much thought and made a mental note to discuss it with Derek and Uncle Bad-touch. The class went relatively smoothly, and he found that yes, he had done the assignment, and he was the only one to do so.

Stiles, for once, walked with Jackson to the blondes’ locker after the last class of the day- which caused Jackson to raise a well sculpted eyebrow at him. Stiles dismissed it with a shake of his head. He didn't want to tell Jackson about the other lacrosse players but he damn well planned on using his status as co-captain to deter them from actively starting with him. It didn't stop Stiles from seeing the looks on the other students’ faces as he passed them, nor the hushed whispering he heard behind him. It also didn't escape his attention that groups of students would cease their conversation when they spotted him. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. 

He chanced a peek over at his- dare he say it- friend and found the other boy clenching his jaw, eyes steeled ahead of them, head held tall. So I'm not paranoid. He thought as he tried to catch someone’s - anyone's- conversation. -yeah, that’s him-" ,"-quote 'very sick'-", "-behind the gym-", "-pleasuring-", "-blowing-", "-fucking-", "-sick like-yeah, like aids sick-", "-fucking faggots-", "Stilinski I get, but Whittemore? Together? No way.-" What. The. Fuck. He started to say Jackson's name but the other shook his head and kept on forward. After a quick pit stop at the lacrosse captains locker they headed to Stiles where, and Stiles really couldn't believe it, the word 'faggot' was dripping red-having been recently spray across the grey metal. Stiles stopped in front of it. No one had behaved like this when Danny came out. For another thing, Stiles hadn't actually come out to his classmates; the only ones in the school who knew where the pack and the principal. 

Students around his locker were openly staring at him- waiting to see what he would do- as he took in the full weight of the situation. 

He could start cussing people out - which wouldn't do him any good. No one would confess to it. Confessing meant expulsion with the school anti-hate crime policy. The culprit would also forever have a record with Beacon County's strict anti-hate crime laws. All hate crimes within government buildings, schools, and community programs were to be reported. Since the new laws were issued three years ago, hate crimes had dropped exponentially.

He could cry- he wanted to cry- but that would only make matters worse. It would fuel a whole new set of rumors, probably. Never let your enemy's see you cry; whoever did this was most defiantly an enemy and when he found out who it was, he was going to treat them as such.

He could report it to the office- let them take photos and document it for when the culprits were caught. He didn't that would do much good. Snitches get stitches, or so the saying goes. He didn't really think he'd get jumped if he reported it, but he also didn't know who was behind this. 

He could clean it up - if he wiped off the offence did it really happen? Of course it did, don't be silly. He would probably have to clean it himself anyway; if he told the maintenance crew they would be obligated to report it to the principal. 

He could have someone else get his stuff from his locker - he never had to confirm it as his locker; start a rumor that it wasn't his locker. That won't work, he thought, that's been my locker for four years. No one would believe it. Besides, he was sure the look on his face would gave it away the moment he saw the letters messily sprawled. 

He could do nothing - Pretend it didn't bother him- even though it really, really did. He could hold his head high and do what he needed to do. He had plenty of support in his friends and family, he didn't need it from people whom he wouldn't remember in a few years; he didn't need their validation. He was a better person then them, whoever they are. The proof was on his locker. 

So that’s what he did. He choose to ignore it, retrieve his things, all of his things, everything he had in there was removed and close the door behind him leaving the lock hanging open. Jackson took some of the bulk from his full arms following him faithfully out of the building to the parking lot. The rest of the pack was gathered around the blue jeep looking worried. Jackson tossed his keys to Isaac and climbed into the passenger's seat dumping Stiles belongings into the back seat. Stiles climbed in, the rest of the pack getting into their respective rides, and pulled out of the parking lot. The others followed behind him, following the blue jeep to the drive way of Stiles home. 

 

They met back up in the living room, Stiles dropping onto the love seat feeling defeated. Lydia was at his side, rubbing circles on his back. Allison had gone off to get him a drink. Jackson was perched on the arm of the loveseat Stiles was sitting on. Erica was hanging around the doorway, alternating between cussing out his mystery bully and shooting him sad looks, no doubt her memories of being relentlessly teased because of her seizures fueling her emotions. Isaac and Boyd were sitting on the long sofa, not contributing to the situation, but also not making it any worse. They didn't really have any idea on how to help. Scott arrived a few minutes later, having had bring his mom some food at the hospital after school, and likely not knowing what was going on. 

"Man, what's got everyone so tense?" Lydia threw a decretive pillow at the clueless teen. He still couldn't read the emotions of the room very well. Stiles brought his hands to his stomach, a habit he had developed when it had started rounding out, seeking comfort from the knowledge that his little girl was growing in there. He sniffled. He really tried not to let it bother him, but it got to him. It would get to anyone. 

Obviously, someone had had the sense to call Derek, if him rushing in through the back door still partially wolfed out was any indication. Upon seeing his love rushing over to comfort him, Stiles finally broke down in tears. Lydia moved away so Derek could take her seat. Through his crying he heard Derek asking the group what happened, apparently, whoever contacted him had only told him to 'get to Stiles house now'. Stiles listened to the conversation going on around him but did not contribute, instead he kept him head pressed into Derek's shoulder crying. 

 

"Someone started some rumors," Allison started quietly, "-about why Stiles is leaving school. The um, I've heard eight different ones so far." 

"The prevailing one seems to be, and I'm quoting here: 'The faggot got aids from whoring himself out'." Isaac muttered, "-But there are others like 'he's leaving to become a hooker' or 'he got himself a sugar daddy and plans on spending his days on his knees under a desk', I'm sure you get the picture." 

"Apparently, he and Jackson are having quite the torrid affair on school grounds." There was a pause in the conversation, everyone turning to look at Boyd- so Stiles assumed. "What? Am I the only one who listened to what people were saying?" 

"Ah, yeah!" Erica scoffed out. "-I was busy defending Stiles!"

"And now that you've confronted people about it, no one's going to tell you anything. Like, for instance, who may have started the rumors." Stiles turned to look at him, he would never admit it aloud, but he swore Boyd had two functional, logical brains. 

"How to you mean?" He asked as Derek wiped the remaining tears from his eyes. 

"Emily K told Jason, who told Cristina, who told Xi, who told Alec, who told Chris who texted Emilia, who told Emilio, who told Charles, who told Jordan, who told Emily C, who told Rix, who told Cameron P, who told Cameron J, who told Dustin, who told Alice, who told Jeremy, who told Jarome, who told Queana, who told Jessica, who told Yasmine, who told Kim, who told Emily R who told Elroy who told me." Stiles blinked at him several time.

"Who the Hell is Elroy?" 

"That kid with the pet rock." 

"How do you figure all that out?" Scott asked amazed. Boyd shrugged.

"People tend not to notice me."

"How can they not notice you!" Scott exclaimed, "-your 6 feet tall for Christ sake!"

"He's six-three." Erica responded. 

"So," Stiles interrupted, "Emily K started them?" Boyd shook his head no.

"I don't think so, but I wasn't able to ask her. Kristen said she let early for a dentist appointment. She wasn't there when everything else went down."

"It's whatever." Stiles said sitting up properly on the couch, "-What matters is that it's started. And with the rate it's spreading, I'm probably going to have to leave earlier than planned." He paused for a moment to press his hand against his stomach. He really didn't have a choice but to tell them about the team now, "-I have to keep my baby safe, and I don't feel safe there anymore." He heard Derek growl low in his throat. 

"What happened to make you feel that way?" Derek held his hand in his, rubbing his thumb on the back of it. Stiles sighed dragging his eyes over everyone's face before settling on Derek. He took a breath in to steady his nerves. 

"Owens and Gildry, they intentionally shoved by me earlier. When the hall was empty." Derek's eyes flashed red I anger. Jackson was the next to speak.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Stiles turned to him to see his eyes blazing blue.

"I didn't want to make a big deal about it. I mean, it was before I heard the rumors, and Owens and Gildry never liked me. I figured they were just started their assholey jock-itude. You know, beat on the team quitter? It wasn't important at the time." The wolves head snapped to face the direction of the back door as it opened; they were unable to see who it was, but Jackson was the first to relax as he recognized the earthy scent of Danny. A moment later he entered the living room.

"Sorry I'm late. I stayed behind to do some nosing around." He took a seat on the edge of the coffee table in front of Stiles and Derek, "-I'm fairly sure I know who started the rumor. But first Stiles, I want to say how sorry I am that you're going through this. It's not right. No one gave me any kind of shit when I came out, and I want you to know that I will, of course, stand up for you." Stiles swallowed the lump in this throat. He hadn't wanted to acknowledge it, but he had been upset with Danny for that very reason. He nodded dumbly. "-Anyway, I think Aaron started it." Stiles gave him a puzzled look. 

"…Aaron…?" He looked around the room and everyone looked just as confused as him. 

"Owens? Number 79? Left field attacker?" Stiles ground his teeth. That bastard! 

"I'm going to rip his goddamn head from his shoulders!" He hissed through elongated fangs, his eyes burning gold. He felt Derek wrap his arms around him and pull him in tight. 

"I'll take care of him for you, if you want me to." Soon, the others began to offer their support.

"Hey, guys?" Allison spoke up. They halted their death threats to look at the huntress, "I think it's amazing that everyone is willing to kill for Stiles, but has anyone thought of the obvious?" At their looks of confusion she continued. 

"-I have an idea."


	6. My Whole Family Has A Solution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out, life sort of got in the way of things, so this chapter has a special scene in it *wink wink*
> 
> Also, follow me on Twitter for updates on the story progress! @SpazzyNeon on Twitter!

Stiles stayed home the next day; his motivation to get out of bed no existent. They had a plan to dispel the rumors started by Owens; regardless, he preferred the comfort of his own bed over the whispering of his classmates. The plan that Allison had concocted was nearly fool proof. Nearly being the operative word; he was still suffering from mood swings, which, according to the book Lydia had bought him, he would have for the length of his pregnancy. Stiles brought his hand to his stomach. He liked to imagine what his little girl would look like, would she have his nose and Derek's eyebrows? Whose eyes would she have? Would she be lanky and slim, or broad shoulders and a strong jaw? Brown hair or black? Would she be born a wolf? Human? He still needed to discuss that with Derek. He also needed to see Deaton-he had read the pregnancy book cover to cover last night- and just… how the Hell was he supposed to give birth? I don't even have a uterus for Christ sake! Or, do I? He thought. He hadn't a clue, and it wasn't like he could just go to an OB/GYN for an ultrasound. 

Stiles rolled over onto his side as he smelled the delicious aroma of breakfast - eggs, pancakes, bacon and cantaloupe- wafting into his room through the slightly opened door. He could hear Derek humming as he shuffled around the kitchen if he listened closely, and it made his heart swell; the sheer domesticity of it all lately made him happy. He was a bit overwhelmed by it all, but happy non-the-less. He lay in bed for a while longer, thinking of his future-important things about his future that he'd need to discuss with Derek. Where were he and the baby going to live? Was he going to live here with his dad and the baby while Derek lived at his loft? Would he move into the loft with Derek? Were they going to get their own place? What about collage? What were they going to tell people when they asked about the baby? Derek was clearly the father; would that make him its mother? Or would Stiles be listed as the father? Would one of them have to adopt their child to make it all legal? Stiles didn't know the answer to any of the questions and it was stressing him out. 

Stiles sat up as the door opened with the faintest of squeaking from the hinges. Derek, brandishing a tray piled high with food and orange juice, walked in through the doorway, his bare feet 'plaping' as he stepped up to Stiles bed. 

"Whatever it is that’s stressing you out love, stop thinking about it." Derek said kissing Stiles temple, "-Eat now, stress later." He placed the tray down on the comforter in front of the teen, taking a seat on the side of the bed as he did so. Stiles scooted over to allow Derek to sit next to him- Derek happily taking up the space Stiles freed for him, Stiles immediately leaned into his warmth. The two ate breakfast in content silence pressed into each other's sides. 

Derek could tell that Stiles was still stressing over something, whether his body had relaxed or not. He gave him a gentle nudge with his shoulder.  
"So, what's going on in that head of yours?" He could see the teen begin to brush it off, before sighing and pushing the empty plates out of the way to rest his head on his lap. 

"I want to know more about our baby." O..kay? Derek was confused. It's not like it has a personality yet…right? His confusion must have been written on his face as Stiles chuckled, shaking his head slightly from side to side. "-I mean, about its conception." 

"Well," Derek started, face completely serious; he had Stiles full attention, "-When two people love each other very much-" Stiles pinched his cheek annoyed. 

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Derek chuckled, or rather, tried too, as Stiles still had a firm grip on his cheek. After a moment Stiles started laughing at the stupid look on his lovers face and he let it go.

"But in all seriousness, what do you want to know?" Derek asked running his fingers through the short brown tufts resting in his lap.

"What are the odds that she'll be born a wolf?" Derek nodded while he contemplated the answer. 

"Pretty high I would have to say. I mean, I'm a born wolf, and you're a bitten wolf, but you're a pregnant bitten wolf. I mean, there's a lot of math to consider, and genetics, but I'd say probably ninety percent chance."

"Not to mention I'm a guy so, there's that added issue." Derek nodded. 

"Okay, next question." 

"Do I have a uterus?" Derek sputtered. 

"I, uh, don't know. I mean, I would assume so, seeing how your pregnant and all, but this is no ordinary situation." Stiles nodded. 

"How will the baby come out?" Derek bit his lip, a habit he had picked up from spending so much time with the other. "-I mean, I clearly don't have a vagina. Will I, I don't know, have to push it out my ass or something?" Derek reached over to the nightstand and grabbed one of Stiles notebooks and pen. He wrote down the question, in hand writing Stiles hadn't expected to be so neat. 

"We'll ask Deaton at the appointment next week. I really don't have any clue about that." Stiles understood, from everything he could gather, their situation was extremely rare. There probably wasn't a lot of information about it around. 

"What are we going to do after the baby is born?" Derek waited for Stiles to elaborate- he didn't- so Derek prompted him.

"You need to be a bit more specific dear." 

"Are we living here without you? Are we moving in? Are we getting our own place? Are you moving in here? Legally, whose baby is this going to be? Mine? Yours? Which one of us needs to adopt it?" Stiles heart rate was beginning to climb, his breathing coming in shorter burst, and his breath started to smell like vinegar- a clear sign that Derek had committed to memory- that meant Stiles was going to have a panic attack. Even as a wolf the teen still got them. Derek leaned down and kissed Stiles open lips. 

"I'd like for us to get our own place, maybe even rebuild the Hale estate, but that's going to take time. In the meantime, where do you want us to be?" Derek kept his voice calm and reassuring; he would give up anything Stiles wanted him to do if it meant they could all be together. Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat, pushing down the panic he had started to feel at the thought of possibly losing Derek. I'm not losing him; he's not going to leave me. Stiles said to himself, his new mantra.

"I don't want you to give everything up Derek, but I-" he swallowed again, "-I want to stay here, with my dad, until we have our own place." Derek nodded. "-I want you here with us too." Derek smiled.

"Why Stiles, are you asking me to move in?" He teased kissing the others lips once again.

"I mean, my dad's pretty convinced that you already live here. You've fixed almost everything that needed fixing, and you’re here whenever I'm here. But yeah," Stiles nodded more for himself then Derek, "-I'm asking you to move in. Officially."

"If I'm moving in I'm going to need more than one draw." He stated kissing Stiles cheek, down his neck, to nip at his collar bone. Stiles turned his head and pushed into the kisses. 

"Guess that means we're spending the day cleaning." Stiles muttered disappointed. Derek 'mm-hmm'ed and continued his assault on Stiles pale neck. "-Does that mean you're gonna stop?" Derek maneuvered himself so he was lying on his side next to Stiles. He grabbed the teen’s leg and pulled it over his hip, pressing his pelvis into the teen. 

"I think we can spare a little time." He uttered between kisses and nips. Stiles giggled and rubbed his hips against Derek's seeking that delicious friction now that he was hard. Derek met his eager hips rut for rut as his hands traveled to Stiles ass to knead the flesh. 

Prompted by the noises Stiles was making, Derek flipped them until Stiles was flat on his back, Derek sitting back on his heels to watch as he pushed Stiles - his- t-shirt up, exposing his abdomen and chest. Derek licked his lips and dove down to suck on Stiles nipple as it was exposed. Stiles mewled and held Derek's head to his chest, his other hand traveling between down Derek's back to push down his sweatpants. Derek let go of Stiles nipple with a wet pop to assist in removing his pants. He yanked Stiles down and swallowed Stiles down to his base, which caused Stiles to cuss and thrust his hips up into the warmth. Derek prepped him slowly yet eagerly, his need taking a back seat to Stiles comfort. Stiles pushed at Derek's shoulders a few moments later, indicating he'd have enough stretching. Derek let Stiles slip from his mouth so he could sit on his knees. He grabbed one of Stiles legs, threw it over his shoulder, and pushed into him in one fluid motion. Derek grunted in pleasure, and Stiles moaned and grabbed the placed his hands over the larger hands on his hips, pressing his hips harder against Derek, rocking up and down to drive Derek further into him. 

"Just fuck me already!" Stiles hissed through his teeth, Derek held him firmly against him. 

"Oh?" He smirked above him, "-Is that what you want?" Stiles nodded eagerly.

"Yes!" Derek leaned down to suck on Stiles neck again, bracing one hand by Stiles head before he pulled his hips back so only the tip of his dick was still inside Stiles puckered entrance. Stiles tried to thrust down, but the hand on his hip held him pressed into the mattress. 

"Uh-uh." Derek teased. Stiles shuddered; he loved it when Derek took absolute control. It made arousal course through his veins, and the anticipation had him dancing on a delicate blades edge between pleasure and pain. Stiles knew he was going to get a hard, thorough dicking, and by the time Derek would be through Stiles wouldn't know which way was up. Since Stiles had gotten pregnant Derek hadn't been rough with him, not even a little, not even when Stiles had begged for it. The lack of it had Stiles practically vibrating in need. "-Tell me you want it."

"I want it." Stiles begged. 

"Want what?" Derek teased watching Stiles eyes flick back and forth over his face.

"I want your dick in me." Derek raised an eyebrow, clearly waiting for Stiles to give him the correct words. Stiles swallowed the saliva pooling in his mouth, "-I want you to fuck me until I don't know my own name." Derek thrust into Stiles, hard, until his was fully incased in the tight heat. They both moaned and Derek repeated the motion, pulling out nearly all the way before snapping his hips, burying himself balls deep with each thrust. Derek leaned down, being mindful to bare his weight on his arms, not his torso, and bit Stiles along his shoulders and neck. Stiles made the most delicious noises which only egged Derek to thrust harder. Stiles came with a shout, spurting onto their stomachs as Derek continued to thrust. Derek pulled out of him, flipped him by his hips until he was on his knees and resumed his thrust. 

Stiles was hard again after a few thrust, his voice coming out from his opened mouth in wonton moans once again. Derek grabbed the back of Stiles head with one large hand, pushing down until Stiles chest and cheek were pressed into the mattress and his ass in the air. With his other hand he collected both or Stiles wrist and held them at the small of his back, using them as leverage to thrust deeper into him. The change in angle had Stiles moaning and muttering obscenities - delirious with ecstasy- as Derek pounded into his prostate. Derek barely heard the plates slid off of the rocking bed and break as Stiles face crunched up, his mouth opening as he moaned. 

With the hand he had been using to pin Stiles arms being him, he reached under him and pinched the area above his balls, effectively preventing Stiles from coming for a second time. Stiles clamped his teeth to the sheet by his mouth, screaming out in pleasure that bordered on painful, as his orgasm was denied. Derek held tight to Stiles sack as he continued to thrust mercilessly against his abused prostate. Stiles body quaked with the need to release, moans escaped his clenched teeth, and his body began to drip sweat - the picture of beautiful agony. Derek Leaned forward and clamped his teeth onto the skin of Stiles back causing the teen yelp, before he swirled his tongue over the hurt. 

Derek began to lose rhythm as his own orgasm began to build, his thrust becoming erratic and deep, before he let go of Stiles sack. The teen came with the buildup of thee releases, Derek coming right behind him mid thrust. Derek thrust a few more time, milking his orgasm and packing Stiles with his seed, before he pulled out and collapsed onto the mattress next to him, making sure Stiles fell to his side. 

Stiles lay there, blissfully tingly as the caught there breathe, Derek running his fingertips up and down his arm. 

"We should probably take a shower." Derek suggested once their breathing returned to normal. Sties nodded.

"And clean up the broken dishes." Derek leaned over and gave Stiles a quick kiss to his forehead. "-And make room for your stuff." 

They spent the rest of the day cleaning and organizing space for Derek's stuff, or at least, what he was bringing over to keep. The two had agreed that there was no way they were getting all of his furniture to fit in the sheriffs’ house, and they weren't yet a hundred percent sure if this is where they would be staying. Derek was still holding out for a place of their own.

 

  
~

 

The next morning Stiles pulled on a pair of Derek's jeans and his go-to baggy hoodie as he got dressed to start his day. Today he was going to enact Allison's plan; he was going to get Owens off his back for good, and squash any rumors still floating about the student body in regards to him. Danny was going to meet him before first period. Stiles glanced at the clock- he just needed to get there on time. He pulled his sneakers on and glanced at Derek whom was still asleep on top of the comforter - which had effectively kept Stiles from taking all the covers during the night- and smiled. He climbed onto the bed to place a kiss on Derek's lips before he left for the day. He felt the lips below him press up into the kiss and he smiled again. 

"I'm headed out now." Derek nodded without opening his eyes. 

"Mm'kay. I'll see you when you get home." Stiles place another kiss to Derek's cheek. "-Don't forget, were going shopping when you get home." Stiles pouted. 

"Do we have to?" he whined. 

"Do you want to have clothes that fit?" Stiles 'humped' and climbed off the bed. 

"That’s not fair and you know it." 

"It may not be fair, but it's unavoidable now.” Derek rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow to watch his lover collect his school supplies and shove them messily into his backpack. "-I love you." Stiles smiled and turned to face him.

"I love you too."

"Now get your butts going or you're going to be late to meet Danny." Stiles went over and gave Derek one last kiss before leaving.

 

~

 

"You're late." Danny greeted Stiles as he stepped out of his jeep. "-Allison said she saw Owens and Gildry by the science lab." Stiles nodded and the two made their way towards the other members of the lacrosse team. Stiles ignored the looks and whispers of his schoolmates as they made their way through the halls; he was too busy steeling his nerves to pay much attention. He was so preoccupied with preparing himself that it almost didn't register that they had arrived to the right section of the school. Stiles could see Owens and Gildry up ahead standing at Owens open locker. Allison, Erica, and Boyd were standing at the other end of the hall. Scott was standing in the doorway of his first period class a few classrooms down; Isaac was standing in front of him. Jackson was behind them around the corner- Stiles hope it would help dispel the rumors going around about his friend. Stiles squared his shoulders and stood up straight- he wasn't just doing this for himself - he needed to look confidant or no one would believe it. 

With long strides Stiles reached the two bullies at the open locker rather quickly pushing the locker shut as he stepped up toe to toe with Owens.

"You want something, faggot." He hissed. Danny, whom caught up to Stiles, bit his lip - he hated that word. 

"Actually Owens, yeah. Yeah I do." Stiles paused, he noticed the other students in the hallway were watching the situation; some had even taken out their phones, clearly recording in case the confirmation came to blows. "-I'm sorry that you felt the need to handle my rejection by spreading rumors about me." 

"What?" Owens looked shocked, clearly he wasn't expecting this.

"I'm sorry that I'm already in a committed relationship and don't return your feelings. Did you seriously think that spreading lies about me would make me want to date you? You have to have realized what a poor plan that was. All you accomplished was showing me what a horrible person you really are." Owens took a step back, but Stiles just stepped forward into his space again. Gildry was eyeing Danny, gauging his reaction to see if he needed to step in. If Danny stepped into a fight, Gildry would too. "Not to mention that you chose to drag my friend into it. I have not, nor will I ever, sleep with Jackson. For one thing, he's straight. Secondly, he is not even my type. And telling people you actually saw us sleeping together? How desperate do you have to get?!" He yelled as he turned to walked away, he stopped short however and turned back around to face Owens, "-And another thing. Yes, I am leaving school, but not because I 'have aids', I have a genetic condition, the same one that killed my mother. You went way over the line! I hope you rot in Hell." Stiles turned and walked away with Danny on his heels. He could hear the other students begin whispering. 

Allison's plan was simple, effective, and mean - Turn the rumors around onto Owens- and Stiles probably would have felt worse about doing it had he not pulled his friends into it. Stiles headed towards his locker, he wasn't the least bit surprised to see Jackson leaning against it. The blonde patted him on the shoulder. "We'll talk about it later." Stiles nodded and they went about their school day. Stiles didn’t miss the way the other students were still whispering, but he was no longer the recipient of vicious rumors. Stiles had a thought that Allison could have fit into the move Mean Girls scarily well. 

 

~

Stiles let out an exaggerated groan as he plopped onto the couch, sinking back into the cushions in exhaustion. Derek had picked him up after school, and the two driven two hours outside of Beacon Hills to buy Stiles new clothes for the duration of his pregnancy. Jackson had tagged along with them, not wanting to be too far from Stiles, which he was regretting now as he lugged the bags in from the car. The Sheriff was in the kitchen with Melissa, whom was cooking dinner. Stiles could hear Scott upstairs playing the Xbox with Isaac. Derek trailed in the front door after Jackson, kicking the front door closed being him and placing the bags he was carrying in by the stairs in the hall - they may have overdone it a bit with the shopping. Not all the bags were clothes for Stiles, a few of them were things for the baby. Derek had seen a baby store in the mall and just couldn't resist. He had intended to only grab a few small stuffed animals, and ended up leaving with an array of gender neutral onesies and bibs. Stiles had bought a pink and purple stuffed elephant -she's going to be a girl Derek- which was peeking over the top of the bag Derek put down.

"My ankles hurt," Stiles complained, "-why do my ankles hurt?" He whined. 

"When I was pregnant with Scott," Melissa started as she entered the living room, "my ankles were swollen the entire nine months." Stiles turned his best puppy dog eyes on his almost mother. 

"How do I make it stop?" Melissa gave him sympathetic eyes. 

"They don't really stop until a few months after the baby is born. It took mine almost a year after Scott to calm down. "

"Aren't you supposed to tell me reassuring things? Like, 'it'll go away soon', or give me some long passed down home remedy?" Melissa chuckled.

"Ask me again when you're a week past you due date and still haven't gone into labor.” Derek made his way over to the couch after bringing some of the bags upstairs and sat next to the distressed teen. He grabbed Stiles legs and pulled them over his lap to yank off his chucks. He rubbed the bottom of his tired feet. Stiles head fell back against the couch and moaned. "-but it looks like Derek has it from here honey." She pat Derek on the shoulder as she made her way back into the kitchen, "-dinner will be ready in 10. Jackson, come set the table please." The teen in question did as instructed. 

Not more than five minutes passed when the front door opened and Allison walked through looking slightly sheepish and carrying a pie. Stiles sniffed - it was apple spice, his favorite. His mouth began to water. Wait a minute, he thought, somethings off. Stiles sat up a bit, causing Derek to lose his grip on the floor he was rubbing, and took a few short sniffs of the air. He could smell Allison's pie, as well as the sweet earthy tone of vegetables - corn, beats, and potatoes -, the crisp, buttery aroma of freshly baked biscuits, and the heavy, savory juices of a seasoned pork roast. Stiles squinted his eyes - they rarely ever had a pork roast, saving it for special occasions like anniversaries or birthdays. Or, Stiles thought, important news. Stiles gave Derek a look, hoping it conveyed his question of 'what is going on?' 

Derek frowned, "What's with the suspicious face?" Stiles sighed. 

"We're having a roast." Derek sniffed the air and nodded. "-It's suspicious." Derek looked unconvinced. Just then Melissa called out that dinner was ready. Stiles and Derek stood and made their way into the kitchen, Scott and Isaac's footsteps could be heard bounding down the hall and stairs. Everyone sat at the table as John pulled the roast from the oven and placed it on the table. Stiles eyed it wearily as John sat next to Melissa at their circular dining table. Scott was seated next to his mother, Allison tucked into his side on Stiles right. Derek was sat to his left, and Isaac was placed between Derek and his dad. Even the seating was curious. Stiles kept it to himself throughout dinner, instead choosing to shoot his dad looks of 'what are you planning' and 'I know you're up to something', but either his father hadn't seen them, or was choosing to ignore them. No one else seemed to notice the oddity of it, and by the time Allison pulled the pie from the warming rack in the over he was nearly vibrating. 

"So, Allison," He started, turning his head to look at the huntress as she was closing the oven door. She looked at him over her shoulder. "-Did you know that Apple Spice pie is my favorite type of pie? Like, ever?" She looked surprised.

"Actually, I didn't. Your dad asked me to pick one up on the way over." Stiles 'hmm'ed and turned to look at his dad. 

"And why, pray tell dad, did you instruct Allison to pick up my favorite pie of all time?" 

"Well, Stiles," Melissa started, John waved Allison over to sit back down. Once everyone was seated John reached over and placed his hand over Melissa's. 

"So, as you all know Melissa and I have been dating for a while." Stiles shot Scott a look, the other teen looked both worried and excited. 

"And," Melissa spoke up, "-We've known each other for a long time."

"Melissa and Scott have been part of this family since before Claudia died. And," John turned a loving gaze on Melissa, "-We think it's time to combine our families." Scott looked constipated; Isaac looked down at the table. 

"John has asked us to move in with him." Melissa said, reaching over to rest her hand on Scotts arm. She places her other hand on Isaac's. "-All of us." Isaac raised his head to look at her. "-Your part of our family too Isaac, even if you're not a McCall, and of course we want you to live with us." Isaac wiped at the tears in his eyes and nodded. Stiles was smiling wide as he looked over the other occupants of the table, taking in their expressions. Allison looked cheery - clearly happy for the two families- if her smile was anything to go by. Derek looked happy for him, and slightly concerned according to his pinched eyebrows. Scott still looked slightly constipated, but you could still see the joy and excitement in his eyes. His dad and Melissa looked happy and excited. 

"There's one other thing." John said Melissa turned to look at him; her eyebrows drown together in a clear 'did I forget something' manner. John smiled at her. "Melissa, we haven't been dating that long, but we've known each other for a long time now. You've been by my side since Claudia died, stepping in to help raise a child that wasn't yours along with your own. I've watched you work yourself to the bone to support Scott without Raphael's help, never once complaining. You've helped me through my darkest days, and filled them with the sun. You took in another teenaged werewolf when he had nowhere else to go and gave him a family. You, Mel, you are an extraordinary woman, and," John stood from his chair to kneel next to Melissa's chair, pulling a small velvet box from his pocket. "-Melissa, will you marry me?"

Melissa's hands flew to cover her mouth, her eyes wide and filling with tears. It took a moment, but finally, after what must have felt like forever to his dad, she nodded, sliding from the chair to kneel in front of John on the floor. "Yes John, oh my-yes!" John took her hand and slid the ring onto her finger, smiling with tears in his eyes as he did so. Melissa surged forward to kiss her fiancée's lips. 

Fiancée, she thought. It sounded weirdly right to her. She could barely believe it; she was going to be someone’s wife. She let out a sobbing laugh as she looked at the ring now nestled snuggly on her finger; perfect fit. She and Raphael hadn't been married. In fact, they were never even officially engaged. They had been dating a long time, together for years, since high school, and everyone - herself included- figured they would get married, start a family and live happily ever after. And then she got pregnant with Scott, and she thought, 'well, we'll start a family first and get married later'. But there was still no question from Raphael. Scott was born and he still hadn't asked. Soon, Scott was four and Raphael had hit her precious baby boy so hard he fell down the stairs. After that, she kicked him out and they were done, and she realized they'd been done for years. She got over Raphael, worked hard and raised a child, going on few dates that just never worked out. And she was okay with just being a mom.

And then Scott met Stiles, and by association Melissa, John, and Claudia - both of whom were great friends to her - and she would never admit it, but she was jealous of their relationship, how easy it had seem to come. And then Claudia got sick; she started helping care for Stiles, so John could care for Claudia. And then Claudia died and John found solace in the bottom of a bottle and Stiles was partially living on Scott's floor. One night Stiles came through the emergency room while she was working, with a broken arm, by himself, at 2 o'clock in the morning, and that’s when she knew John was worse off than she thought. Once her shift was over she dropped Stiles at her house with the sitter, marched over to John's and set him straight. She could remember that night like it was yesterday. The yelling, the crying, the name calling, the bottles being broken, the accusations. And John grieved, and healed, and stopped drinking. 

Melissa had been by his side since, and although she hadn't meant to, she had fallen in love with him. And apparently, he had fallen for her. And now we're getting married. She snapped out of her daze when Scott flung his arms around his mom and John, hugging them tightly. 

"I'm so happy for you mom!" She smiled and hugged him back, smiling when she felt Stiles careful arms and baby bump around them. She was ecstatic when she felt Isaac's hesitant embrace join their growing pile on the floor. Wait for it, Melissa thought. 

"Scott, we're going to be brothers!" There were happy, tearful laughs all around. Allison was clapping and laughing from her spot at the kitchen table; Derek, also still seated at the table, was watching the exchange with rapt attention and affection. 

 

~

 

The next few weeks flew by quickly and, for the most part, quietly. At least on the supernatural front, Stiles signed and rubbed his temples. Derek, whom was sitting on the couch next to him, frowned, rubbing his fingers through Stiles hair. Stiles shot a glare at the contractor whose sole purpose was to drive Stiles insane. Stiles sighed again; he couldn't exactly fault the contractors for doing their job. With three new people moving in, they were going to need more room, so they had all come to the decision that, rather than selling both houses, they would add on to the Sherriff's place. Hence, the gaggle of evil contractors hammering in the frames for the extra rooms. Stiles growled, eyes flashing gold momentarily. 

"Can we like, go out or something?" he asked angrily, "-I swear I'mma maul the next one I see." Derek nodded. 

"Anywhere in particular you want to go?" 

"Hawaii." Derek laughed. 

"Anywhere local?" Stiles sighed. 

"You still have the loft right? How about we go there, order some take out." Stiles squinted at the folder resting against Derek's foot, "-Maybe I can help you fill out some of those job applications?" It was the weirdest response, but Derek blushed and kicked the folder under the couch. 

"Job applications, I don’t know what you're talking about." Stiles leveled Derek with an impressive glare. "-Okay, so I've been filling out job applications. I mean, the bank is never going to give me a loan if I don’t have a job, and we need the loan to rebuild the house." Stiles' glare intensified. 

"Why not use the insurance money? I mean, your parents did have home owners insurance, right?" Derek kissed his cheek.

"Of course they did." 

"Then maybe, I don’t know, use it?" Derek sighed. Busted. 

"I can't hide anything from you, can I?" 

"Nope." Stiles said, popping the 'p' and crossing his arms over his chest causing his tee shirt to hug the top of his baby bump. "-So spill. Why are you filling out job applications?" 

"To get a job?" Derek said sheepishly. Derek? Sheepish? Now he really had to know. 

"Derek Hale. If I have to climb under the couch to get to that folder…" Stiles placed a hand on his stomach. "-You'll upset both of us." Derek sigh, resigned. 

"Okay. But let's talk about this at the loft." 

"Sweeten the deal." Stiles argued. Derek thought a moment, then:

"Sex?" They heard one of the contractors cough, clearly shocked. 

"You and I both know that’s going to happen regardless." There was an audible thud as something hit the floor, most likely one of the contractor’s tools. Stiles huffed. Or his jaw. 

"…Taco Bell?" Stiles shook his head no, and Derek mock gasped. "You don’t want Taco Bell?" 

"Not in the mood for it."

"Okay then. Um, ice cream?" Stiles eyes lit up in excitement. He began to jitter before seemingly remembering he was supposed to be upset with Derek. 

"I agree to those terms." 

 

~

Stiles sat cross-legged on Derek coffee table, wiggling in happiness as he scooped another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. Derek was seated across from him, on the couch, like a normal person, licking at his small strawberry cone. The folder was on the cushion next to Derek - he was hoping Stiles would be so distracted by his ice cream he'd forget about the folder. He's never been that lucky though. 

"So, job applications. Why?" Stiles nearly sang…to his ice cream. Pregnancy is weird. Derek sighed. 

"Okay, okay." Derek placed his hand on Stiles knee. "The applications, there loan applications, not job applications." Styles raised an eyebrow curiously. "I," Derek swallowed. "I'm applying for a loan so I can open a-" Derek paused and leaned back into the cushions. Stiles leaned forward as he did so. "A café." Stiles blinked once, twice, a third time before uttering:

"A café?" Derek nodded. 

"A café." He confirmed, "Or, well, a café by day, bar at night."

"You want to open a-a tavern?" Derek nodded again. It was the easiest means to communicate his simple answers. 

"And the job applications are for Isaac. He doesn't want to go to college, so I agreed to help him get a job. At least until I open the café. “Stiles smiled. 

"Well, okay then. We're gonna open up a café!" Derek surged forward to capture his lovers’ lips in a bruising kiss. 

"God, I love you so much." 

"But," Stiles started, placing his ice cream bowl down on the table next to him so he could lean back, resting his weight on his palms. "I mean this is the nicest way, do you even know anything about owning a tavern?" Derek nodded in contemplating, chuckling lightly as he did so.

"When me and- and Laura lived in New York, I did go to college. Business major, with a minor in culinary arts." Stiles made face, remorseful for bringing up memories of Derek's sister. "- And my older brother, Phillip, owned a bar. I mean, before the fire." Stiles face went from remorseful to painfully pinched. Derek moved Stiles bowl and slid onto the coffee table next to his lover, pulling him into his chest as he did so. "-its okay. Talking about them, it-" he swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. "- It's good. It's healthy. To heal, I need to talk about it." Stiles nodded, sniffling as he rubbed his nose into Derek's collarbone. There was a moment of silence between them. 

"And we'll be okay, right? I mean, were not taking on too much at once?" Derek shook his head. 

"No honey. I figured we would be staying with your dad for at least a year after the baby is born. This will give us plenty of time to rebuild the estate. Meanwhile we'll buy a building and renovate it for the café." 

"You really thought of everything, haven't you?"

"Yeah. Everything except how to keep a secret from you." Derek chuckled. "- You were crazy observant before you became a wolf." 

"What did you think I'd be like afterwards?" Stiles muttered into Derek's chest. 

"Hm. I'm not sure." He rested his chin on top of Stiles head, "I certainly never expected you to have nearly perfect control on your first full moon." 

"It's totally because I taught Scott how to be a werewolf. I knew it all already." Derek shook his head slightly. 

"I think part of it is who and what you are. Alpha female and all." They both smiled as Stiles gently wacked Derek's chest with his hand. 

"Who would have thought that I would be an alpha female? I mean, I didn't even know there was such thing as an Alpha female, let alone that they could be male." Derek nodded. 

"We'll have to find out more information." 

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me." Stiles turned his head up to mouth at Derek's stubbled chin. "-We still need to meet with Mr. O'Grady about all that." Derek dipped his head down to kiss his nose. 

"You'll have to set it up, with you still being in school. You can text me from there and we can set up a time and place." Stiles nodded and leaned in to kiss Derek's lips. 

The kiss was soft, sweet, and tender. Stiles pulled back and smiled as he watched the colors of Derek's eyes shift between blue and green. Stiles loved his eyes. Derek surged forward and captured Stiles lips once again, hot and heavy. The two lay back, until Stiles back rest against the coffee table with Derek between his legs, lifting the pregnant teens shirt up over his head as he did so. The two moved together as one as the sun began to dip lower in the sky. Neither one could think of a time when they'd been happier than just being here with each other.

~

Stiles smirked as he opened the door with a throw blanket wrapped around his waist to Erica. His smirk dropped upon seeing her dried tears on her cheek and mascara running down from her lower lid leaving black streaks on her pale skin. 

"Erica, what..?" the blonde dropped her head onto Stiles shoulder.

"Batman." she sniffled. "…I'm s-sad!" Stiles petted her head. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" whined and shook her head no, then: 

"I broke up with my boyfriend." Derek, sitting on the coffee table still, raised an eyebrow. 

"…Catwoman? Honey, uh, when did you get a boyfriend?" Erica began to huff and cry harder. 

"Why don’t you come sit down Erica?" Derek gently led Erica in with a hand on her back, shutting the door behind them. Once they were all sat on the couch Erica curled into her Alpha and cried. 

"I-I've been seeing this gu-guy for a few weeks, and, and we were really hitting it off, and I-I" she hiccupped desperately a few times, "-I didn't want to tell you guys until I was sure if-if he would be able to be part of the pack." She sat up with her hands in her lap, biting her lip. "To-today he, I figured it out. He-he would never be part of the pack. He," She buried her face in her hands and began to cry earnestly once again. "The bastard cheated on me! And I couldn’t even tell him how I knew he did!" Stiles rubbed soothing circles on her back. Stiles let her cry for a while, until it seemed she was all out of tears. 

"I'm so sorry you broke up honey. But for what it's worth, at least you know." The blonde wolf nodded.

"Why does dating suck?" Stiles shrugged. 

"Mostly because you're so amazing. No one else can compare." Erica smiled through her tears.

"You guys are the best. Buy, uh, could you maybe put on clothes?" Stiles and Derek chuckled, standing up to put on clothes. 

They made it to the bottom of the stairs before turning to look back at Erica, Stiles leaning into Derek's side. They smiled as the watched over Erica, already feeling like proud parents. In a way, Stiles mused, they were parents. WereParents. Stiles snorted and Derek poked him in the side.


	7. My Whole Family Is Changing (and I don't mean because we're werewolves)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm all healed up from my surgery, and this chapter is finally finished! 
> 
> A big shout out and thank you to krisstlememories for both editing this chapter, and coming up with the completely on-the-nose and sarcastic chapter title!
> 
> I also found a way to cheat the formatting, so the italics work. Down side is. All. The. Damn. Spaces. 
> 
> (This chapter is 7,000+ words)

As April gave way to May, the weather in Beacon Hills warmed drastically, grass began to sprout rapidly where all winter it had been barren, and Stiles was finding it harder to hide his baby bump. Stiles frowned at his reflection and he slid the elastic waist of the pregnancy jeans snug over his hips _. Just one more week_. He thought as he adjusted the back of the band. He sighed as he reached over to grab a baggy shirt, cringing as the elastic pinched him uncomfortably.

 

"Everything okay honey?" Derek asked as he came into the room carrying the clean laundry.

 

"No." Stiles was not pouting _, thank you very much_! "-These pants are so _uncomfortable_." Derek frowned.

 

"The sales lady said that kind were the most comfortable."

 

"Well their _not." Just one more week and schools over_. Stiles reassured himself as he pulled the shirt over his head. At least the shirt was bagging enough to hide his swollen stomach. His baby bump was high on his body, at least according to all the pregnancy books he'd read. Melissa had 'hm'd, patting his stomach before saying: "That just means it's going to be a girl."  - _Ha!_ Stiles had stuck his tongue out at Derek whom had just rolled his eyes and returned to reading his book when Melissa added, "It could still be a boy though." Now Derek stuck his tongue out back at Stiles jokingly. Stiles pulled his shoes on, grabbed his backpack, and stood to kiss his boyfriends lips before leaving.

 

"Oh, I almost forgot!" he stopped short of the bedroom door, turning back to look at Derek who was folding their clothes. "-I'm meeting with Mr. O'Grady today after first period with Jackson. I'll text you on what we decide?" Derek nodded.

 

"I trust your instincts." he smiled affectionately, "-Try not to maul anyone at school today." Stiles chuckled as he left.

 

"No promises!" he called over his shoulder. Derek shook his head - man, he loved Stiles.

 

~

 

Stiles and Jackson sat across from Mr. O'Grady, their salamander principal, listening as he explained to Stiles how his 'Constructively Present' marks for the next 3 weeks would work. While he wouldn't be in school, he was still going to receive credit for the class - _the last term doesn't matter anyway_ -  And it was up to Stiles if he wished to walk the stage for graduation, or receive his diploma in the mail _. Either way, he supported him._ The salamander showed Stiles where to sign the paperwork to make his leaving official, and - after Stiles completed the task - filed all the papers away.

 

"It's official, Your free to stop coming to school whenever you feel like it." Stiles threw his hands up.

 

"Yay!" he cheered happily, Jackson raised an eyebrow at his antics, Mr. O'Grady chuckled.

 

"Now, about the _meeting_ meeting." Stiles calmed, slipping into Alpha Female mode seamlessly, as if he hadn't just been cheering like a toddler.

 

"I would like to propose we meet up soon. Prior to-" Stiles motioned towards his stomach. The man across from him nodded.

 

"I understand. I was going to suggest next Saturday. Does that work for you and your Alpha?" Stiles pulled his phone out, checking his and Derek's shared calendar, before agreeing.

 

"Now, about the time and place." Jackson started, speaking for the first time this meeting, "-I think it should be held somewhere private, less of a chance of exposing everyone."

 

"I think we should throw a party." Stiles offered, looking at Jackson. The blonde considered it while chewing on his bottom lip before he nodded.

 

"It would allow for a non-suspicious gathering." Mr. O'Grady agreed. "-Now the only question is, where do we host it?" The three of them thought it over for a few minutes before Stiles slapped the arm of the chair he was sitting in.

 

"The loft."

 

"The loft?" Jackson questioned, his eyebrows drawn together in concern.

 

"I've never heard of The Loft. Is their food any good?" The two teens turned to look at the man on the other side of the desk before Stiles burst out laughing.

 

"No, No. it's not a restaurant or a hall or anything like that. It's our Alpha's old place. He bought a loft."

 

"Ah."

 

"I don't know…" Jackson turned to Stiles. "-I mean, do you think it's a good idea to invite a bunch of unknown supernatural creatures to the loft? Where there are civilians?"

 

"Well, I mean, it's not like the civilians are going to be on Derek's floor. No one's bought the other unit yet. And if anyone on the lower levels get curious or nosey, we're having a party for…Erica?" Jackson looked like he was about to argue for a moment, before he nodded.

 

"That…actually sounds like a good idea."

 

"Hey!" Stiles protested. "- _actually_ sounds like a good idea?!"

 

"You know what I mean." Stiles huffed and crossed his arms, pouting.

 

"That’s quite the baby bump you've got there." Mr. O'Grady was staring at Stiles now noticeable baby bump. The teen uncrossed his arm and tugged the hem of his shirt down self-consciously.

 

"Uh, yeah." Stiles bit his lip. "-None of my clothes fit anymore." He pouted again, causing the adult to laugh.

 

"How far along are you now?"

 

"..five months?" Stiles questioned, turning to Jackson to confirm.

 

"Yeah, just about."

 

"Has it started kicking yet?" Mr. O'Grady's eyes widened hopefully. Most fae-folk, like himself, _adored_ children. 

 

Stiles fidgeted in his seat at the question; he had yet to tell Derek this, but he hadn't felt their baby move. Which, according to all his reading, he should have been able to feel around four months and Stiles was afraid something was wrong. He shook his head no.  The salamander pouted momentarily. His people believed that children weren't alive yet until they first moved inside the womb, for that’s when they got their souls. To him, Stiles child wasn't alive yet. "-Am I allowed to leave school now? Or do I have to finish out the day?"

 

"You can leave now if you so choose. I have all the required paper work."

 

"Can Jackson come with me for the day?" the man across from Stiles took a deep breath in through his nose before sighing.

 

"I don't see why not." He opened a draw in his desk and pulled out a bright orange piece of paper - Beacon Hills High early dismissal pass. He signed it and handed it to Jackson.

 

The two stood, thanked him, and left the office. Stiles had an appointment he had to get to.

 

~

 

Stiles sat on a table in the back room of the closed vet's office pants-less. Derek was sitting in a chair next to the table, holding Stiles hand with his left and griping the list of questions with hi right. Jackson was in the waiting room, probably flipping through one of the offered animal health pamphlets on dogs. Stiles chuckled at the mental image, causing both Derek and Deaton to look at him questioningly. He waved the looks off.

 

"Okay Stiles," Deaton started as he snapped the wrist of a rubber glove he was putting on, "-Let's start with an ultrasound, shall we?" Stiles nodded in agreement, laying back on the cold table.

 

"You coulda at least put down some warm blankets." he complained under his breath as he rolled up his shirt to expose his stomach. Deaton grabbed the bottle of blue gel and squirted a large amount on the exposed flesh. "-Son of a-" Stiles hissed out at the coldness of it, "Are you trying to freeze me to death?"

 

"My apologies." Stiles could hear the eye-roll as Deaton picked up the wand.

 

"Before you start," Stiles interrupted as he leaned up on his elbows, "-We don’t want to know the sex."

 

"We don't?" Derek asked raising his eyebrow at Stiles.

 

"No. We want it to be a surprise." Stiles stared at his lover. "-I don’t want to push gender norms on her. She's a fetus. She doesn't need to wear pink or play with dolls." Derek nodded.

 

"I understand. But for the record, it's perfectly okay for _him_ to play with dolls." Stiles affectionately pinched Derek's arm.

 

"Okay, so no telling you the gender. Got it." Stiles laid back down as Deaton pressed the wand into Stiles stomach. The teen grunted; it wasn't painful, it was just…aggravating. The pressure of the wand being pushed against and around his stomach was annoying. Deaton was making 'mm's and 'ah's as he moved the wand around. He would stop every once in a while and push some buttons on the keyboard under the monitor that was faced away from the parents view. Then he was quiet for a moment, and then another. And yet another. His silence set Stiles on edge.

 

"Okay, why so quiet. What's going on? Is my baby okay?" Stiles pushed up onto his elbows again, Derek now stood next to the metal table.

 

"hmm? Oh yes." Deaton turned to look at them, "-You have a very healthy baby."

 

"I hear a 'but' coming."

 

"…I'm a little concerned as to how small," He paused for a moment, "-the baby…is. I'm sorry, it's very hard not to use gender pronouns."

 

"Just use 'they". How small are they?" Deaton's lip was a firm line.

 

"Well, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were only 3 months along. But I do know better." Stiles nodded, eyes never leaving the emissary. "-It is normal for were-children to be smaller than human children, as wolves can carry multiple pups at a time. But this?" Deaton looked back at the monitor. "-This is a concern, albeit a small one. I'm sure by supplementing your diet…they? Will plump up."

 

"So it's not something major? Just a poor diet?"

 

"Or a nutrient deficiency, which could be from a poor diet. Or." Deaton paused and turned to look at the two, "When did we find out you were pregnant again?" Derek scrunched his eyebrows together in thought.

 

"I'm…not sure?" Stiles pointed to his back pack.

 

"I have a planner in there. I wrote everything down." Derek left Stiles side to dig through the bag. He let out a soft 'Ah-ha!' as he pulled the planner from its place and brought it over to Stiles. The teen flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for and pointing to it on the page.

 

"Here. We found out I was pregnant in March."

 

"And it's only May." Derek added.

 

"and the knotting situation happened in," Stile turned the page back a few, "-In early February. Oh." Stiles looked at Derek before, "-Oh."

 

"Oh what Stiles?" The two turned to look at Deaton, who's mouth was also open in a silent 'oh'. "-Would one of you please tell me what this oh is about?" Deaton turned to look at Derek, a rare, bashful blush on his dark cheeks.

 

"It would seem I am mistaken. Stiles is only four months along, not five. So,"

 

"The baby isn't small." Derek finally understood. Deaton shook his head.

 

"I apologize for the scare." Stiles face broke out into a cheerful smile.

 

"It's okay. Our baby is okay." Stiles snaked his hand into Derek's and gave it a squeeze.

 

"Tell us more." Deaton smiled at the two.

 

"Well, they have two arms, and two legs. Ten fingers, and ten toes. And, oh, they're awake." Stiles bit his lip.

 

"Are they moving?" He asked softly, looking down at his stomach. Deaton turned the monitor around for the parents to see. There, right on the screen, their baby was turning around so their back was to the ultrasound. When Stiles teared up it was a mix of joy and despair.

 

"I..I can' feel them moving. Shouldn't I be able to feel them?" Deaton patted Stiles free hand; the teen gripped it on instinct.

 

"Like I said, it's a were-baby Stiles. It's still small for four months, so I'm not surprised if you can't feel it yet. I promise you, you'll feel them soon." Derek rubbed his partners head.

 

"How about we move onto the list?" Derek soothed Stiles with a soft, reassuring voice while he ran fingers through his hair. Stiles nodded. Derek unfolded the page and handed it Deaton. He pulled up an office chair and sat down in it as he looked over the list.

 

"Well, yes, you currently have a uterus, as there is a baby in there. Medically speaking, to someone outside of the mgical community, it's a 'none functioning uterus', a condition that effects a surprising number of males in the United States currently. I suspect it has to do with additives in food. Your ability to get pregnant is purely magical. In the sense that, if you were to try and procreate with a human, it would be impossible for you to get pregnant. If you were to sleep with a Beta, the change is extremely low. You, yourself, prior to becoming a werewolf had a spark of magic. That spark combined with Derek's alpha powers is what 'activated' your uterus. Any further questions on that?"

 

"So, your saying, I've _always_ had a uterus?" Deaton nodded.

 

"Yes. None functioning uterus' vary in size, and most parents either don't tell their son about it, or opt to have it surgically removed when their still young. I'd have to see abdominal scans of yours from the past to see the original size of it, but it's quite possible neither your parents or doctor would have ever noticed it if you hadn't had scans taken." Stiles could remember when his tonsils had to be removed when he was seven, and the time he broke his arm trying skateboarding stunts from Jackass the Movie - even though the movie explicitly stated not to attempt them at home -vbut he couldn't remember ever having any scans of his stomach done; he still had his appendix. "Next question then?" Stiles hmm'ed and shifted on the table. Deaton regarding the page again.

 

"As for the means of birth, you don't seem to have a birth canal, nor are you equipped with a vagina, so we will have to schedule a C-section. Which we can do in a few months. I however, have a feeling that you'll go into labor. With you being an Alpha Female it changes things a bit, in a way that may be unpredictable. I recommend that if you don’t go into labor by the first week of November, that's when we schedule the C-section. Have you read anything about them?"

 

"Ah, yeah, a little bit." Deaton nodded. Placing his index finger low on one of Stiles hips and swiping under the curve of his pregnant belly to his other hip.

 

"This is where I would cut. There are two incisions. One into your skin, muscle and fat, and a second one into the uterus itself. It's done that way to avoid any possible nicks to the baby or any vessel. Then, you'll get stitched up and your werewolf healing will do the rest." Derek addressed Deaton.

 

"Won't his healing get in the way of you doing the incisions?" Deaton nodded.

 

"Normally? Yes, it would. I am prepared to admonisher a small, diluted mixture of monkshood to help slow his healing without harming the baby. It's a delicate balance."

 

"And this small amount will be safe for the baby?" Stiles asked nervously. Derek could hear his heart fluttering with nerves.

 

"Yes, it's very safe. I will be coating the scalpels with the mixture. As long as I move quickly and carefully the baby won't be in any danger."

 

"And Stiles?"

 

"Will also be fine. Once the baby is out I will flush the wound with the antidote and close him up. I will also inject the cure into his i.v. to insure the monkshood is completely neutralized." He checked over the two to make sure they were content with the birth plan.

 

"You'll have this stuff ready early though, right? In case I go into an actually labor?" Deaton nodded.

 

"I also wanted to discuss with you having Scott there for the delivery." Stiles nodded.

 

"It's okay. I get it. He's your protégé, he knows how to help animals give birth. But may I also suggest having Melissa there as well? She's a nurse after all."

 

"That is a very good idea. I shall extend the information to her. We will also need to go over your pain plan." Derek raised an eyebrow.

 

"Pain plan?" Stiles was confused.

 

"Yes. You’re a werewolf Stiles. Anesthesia may not work on you for long, and we will need to be very careful with how much we give you prior to the C-section, so we don't over dose the baby."

 

"I understand. Just uh, just do what you have to do to save the baby. If that means no pain killers, then I'm prepared to deal with that. You may need to strap me down though." Derek squeezed his hand reassuringly.

 

"I'll be there to help take some of your pain." Stiles smiled at him, the soft downturn of his eyes and the upturn of his lips conveying all the love he held for the older man. Derek kissed him gently on the tip of his nose, "-I love you too."

 

"This question here," Deaton pointed to the last one scrawled messily on the page, "-I will have to do an exam of your chest in two months. You have a none functioning uterus, but you may not have any milk ducts. We won't know for certain until we see if they develop. Which, if they do, means yes. You may, _potentially_ , grow boobs. Or you may not. There's really no way of knowing until it happens." Stiles  blushed, he had wanted to ask that away from Derek, whom, was laughing behind his hand.

 

"What? It was a valid question!" he protest at his chuckling lover.

 

"Anything else?"

 

"I think that's it." Deaton handed Stiles a damp cloth to clean off his stomach.

 

"You can get dressed and I want you to start taking pre-natal vitamins from now on, okay?" 

 

"Understood." Stiles wiped off his stomach and hopped down from the table to pull on his uncomfortable pants, smiling happily. His baby was okay. She was safe and healthy.

 

 

~

 

The following Saturday morning found everyone at the loft, the whole pack was there, as was the Sheriff, Deaton and Mr. O'Grady, hanging decorations and moving furniture. Stiles sat on the sofa, bare feet propped up on the coffee tables and a plate of pickles with ketchup balanced on his stomach. Erica scrunched her nose in disgust every time she walked by.

 

"I don't get it." Danny said as he sat down next to Stiles, "-Your eating vinegar on vinegar." Stiles paused in his munching to look at his tanned friend.

 

"You know, you're right."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Yeah. I need chocolate ice cream to go with this!" Danny could hear his stomach protesting in disgust, but fetched his food-craving pregnant friend chocolate ice cream from the freezer.

 

"Stiles," Derek chided, "-Didn't Deaton tell you to eat better." Stiles pouted.

 

"Yes. But the baby wants chocolate ice cream and pickles."

 

"The baby's never had chocolate ice cream and pickles before, how does it know it wants it?" Stiles pout deepened as he pointed his spoon at the father of his child.

 

"Are you the one pregnant and having food cravings? No? then mind your own business!" He scoop another spoonful into his mouth. John and Mr. O'Grady were laughing. The salamander and Sheriff had gotten along instantly, the two bonding over horrible eighties music. Erica crossed in front of Stiles again with her arms full of decorative pillows.

 

"Where do you want the pillow pit batman?" Stiles surveyed the room, pointing to the side of the room that currently housed no furniture or decorations. The she-wolf nodded and tossed the pillows where directed.

 

"What pillow pit?" Derek asked, popping his head back into the living room. Erica spared a glance at him before shrugging and turning to look at Stiles.

 

"For people to sit on Derek."

 

"How many people are you expecting to show up?"

 

"About thirty?" Mr. O'Grady pitched in as he finished laying out the tablecloth over the long wooden table that would hold all the food.

 

"Really?" Stiles placed his bowl in Danny's lap and stood with hands on his lower back, "-There's that many other Supernaturals living in Beacon Hills?" The salamander shook his head.

 

"No, there's more like a hundred?" Stiles jaw dropped. "-The ones who are coming today are the ones who can pass for human. The others are…a variety of creatures. From non-humanoid fae to water dwellers to animalistic beings." Stiles bit his lip and leaned back, pressing his thumbs into his lower back.

 

"You okay there son?' John, noticing Stiles fidgeting, crossed the room to rub his shoulders.

 

"Yeah." He paused to hiss out a breath. "-Just uh, my back hurts? And I don’t know why?" Erica snickered.

 

"Do you also feel like crying for no reason, and, simultaneously, want to bathe in the blood of your enemies?" Stiles nodded.

 

"Uhhh, Yeah, actually."

 

"And do you just _really_ want something sweet, salty, and chocolatey?" Stiles nodded again, eyes wide.

 

"It's like you're in my head." Lydia and Allison burst out laughing, Melissa soon joining in. "-What? What's so funny?!" Erica's lips twisted into a wicked grin.

 

"Well Batman, I think you have your period." John looked uncomfortable as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Stiles eyes were wide.

 

"…But's it's a none functioning uterus…" This caused the girls to laugh harder. Melissa, being the first to calm down,  crossed the living room to pull the teen into her arms, rubbing his back in smooth circles.

 

"I doubt your having a period Stiles." She pulled back to look him in the eyes and he hand traveled down to the small of his back where she _pushed_. Stiles let out a little pleased groan before he slapped his hand over his mouth and his cheeks pinked in embarrassment. "-It's perfectly okay sweetie. Your hips are opening is all."

 

"What do you mean opening?"

 

"It's all part of pregnancy. Your body is male, and doesn't have child-baring hips. So you're hips are spreading to accommodate the baby."

 

"…But I don't have a birth canal…" He whispered defiantly. This was not fair! 

 

"If I may?" Deaton cut in as he stepped next to Melissa. Stiles soon-to-be mom nodded and stepped back to make room. Stiles hissed at the loss of her hand on his back.

 

"Your body is flooding with hormones, specifically estrogen. Right now, your body doesn’t care if you have a birth canal or not. Its doing what nature designed." Stiles wanted to retort - _this is not what nature intended. He was male dammit_! It died in his throat as Jackson cleared his, standing in the doorway between the living room and kitchen. Everyone turned to look at him.

 

"What's up Jax?" Stiles pressed his hands into his back again, _stupid hips, stupid biology_. Jackson was looking between the floor and Stiles, but never meeting his eyes.

 

"I uh, I have a confession to make." Derek raised an eyebrow and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "-I spoke with Mr. O'Grady the day after he met with me and Stiles, by myself." Stiles cocked his head to the side - Since Stiles had gotten pregnant Jackson had rarely done anything that wasn't in the best interest of the baby. Derek looked over at Mr. O'Grady, who's arms were crossed in front of his chest. "-I asked him to, uh, change the nature of this meeting." Jackson rarely ever looked so nervous; he had everyone's attention. 

 

"It's okay Jax. You can tell us whatever it is you did. We won't be mad." Stiles assured his friend. Jackson's hands were behind his back, holding something out of everyone's sight.

 

"Well," Jackson pulled the item from behind his back and tossed it at Isaac whom was the closet to him. _No_ , Stiles noted. Jackson had tossed one side of a medium sized banner at the other, and the two held it up. Across the pastel mint green banner, in the cutest bubble letters, alternating in blue and pink _, 'It's a baby_!'.  Stiles, head still cocked to the side, scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion.

 

"I don't get it."

 

"It's a baby shower." Jackson looked to Stiles hopefully; the pregnant teen un-scrunched his eyebrows and smiled, his eyes blurring with tears.

 

"Thank you Jackson!" He crossed the room and pulled his friend into a tight hug.

 

"It uh, it wasn't all my idea. Scott helped." Stiles kissed Jackson's cheek and moved on to hug Scott too.

 

"I made sure to let the families know to try and stick with gender neutral baby items. Jackson let me know that you weren't going to find out the sex of the baby." Stiles smiled at Mr. O'Grady, whom was currently shaking hands with his father.

 

"Thank you Mr. O'Grady."

 

"That being said, I'll need some help getting all the baby shower stuff out of my car." Jackson, Isaac and Boyd followed the principal out of the loft. When the four of them came back, carrying shopping bags, the pack got to hanging the decorations. Underneath stairs John set up another table with paints on it, and a bag full of white onesies. When Stiles asked what it was for, John smiled and pulled his son into a hug.

 

"It's a Stilinski tradition, a onesie decorating station. Each guest gets to paint a onesie for the baby." Stiles smiled. He couldn't wait to dress his baby up in cute home-painted onesies; regardless of whether they were blue or pink, his baby would wear each one of them.

 

The group had just placed the last of the food on the food table when a shy knock sounded on the loft door. Erica jogged over to open it, to reveal woman holding a wrapped box. A small head peaked out from behind her legs, and a bored looking teenager was leaning against the wall opposite the door.

 

"HI, We're here for the baby shower?" Erica nodded and moved out of their way to let them in. Mr. O'Grady crossed over to the room as Erica took the present and sniffed it.

 

"Amilee, I'm glad you could make it!" The woman smiled and gave the other a quick hug.

 

"There's no way I'd miss the chance to meet the Alpha's." The teacher lead her over to where Derek and Stiles were sitting.

 

"Derek, Stiles, this is Amilee."

 

"It's very nice to meet you." She stuck her hand out to Derek who shook it. Stiles noticed the shy head poke out from behind Amilee.

 

"And what's your name honey?" He keep his voice soft and soothing; the child was clearly nervous and Stiles didn't want to spoke him any further. The child's cheeks flushed red before he ducked back behind Amilee's legs. She pated his silver locks, the same shimmering color of Amilee's. Stiles would bet money that the broody teenager in the hoodie had the same hair.

 

"Sweetie, say hello to the Alpha's." the child shook their head.

 

"No, They're gonna eat me." Derek looked shocked and slightly concerned, Stiles burst out laughing.

 

"Why do you think we're gonna eat you?" Derek asked, leaning forward and resting his arms on his thighs.

 

"Cuz you're wolves. And wolves eat little girls." Amilee sighed and held her face in her hands, broody teenager was snickering. Stiles finally stopped laughing and rested his hands on his stomach.

 

"Is that what your brother told you?" Stiles rubbed his belly as he asked. The short silver locks on the child bobbed with a yes.

 

"And one ate little red riding hood." Stiles leaned forward as much as his pregnant belly would allow.

 

"how about this little one," The child looked past his mother's legs at him, "-If your brother picks on you again, or tells you any more scary lies, we'll eat him." The child, which Stiles could tell now was a little boy, stared him in the eyes. "-Deal?" He held his hand out to shake. The little boy nodded, smiled, and walked right past his outstretched hand to hug Stiles around the leg.

 

"I'm Amarion."

 

"It's very nice to meet you Amarion. I'm Stiles, and the guy with the caterpillars on his face is Derek." 

 

"There not caterpillars, there eyebrows."

 

"Toby." broody teenager said removing his hood and nodded his head at the two Alpha's. Amilee sent him a mom look, one that said 'try again'. He sighed in the way only a broody teenager could. "-Attobias. Toby for short."

 

"It's nice to meet you broody teenager." Stiles said with a smile. Amilee laughed and Derek gave him his 'that was unprofessional but I love you anyway' caterpillar movement.

 

"Please, make yourself comfortable." There was another knock on the door, Mr. O'Grady pulled it open while Derek and Amilee chatted.

 

"It's probably rude of me to ask-" Stiles started leaning forward again to get a better look at Amilee.

 

"Then don’t ask." Derek interrupted with a playful smirk. Stiles leaned over and gently nibbled on his bicep, making dramatic 'nom nom nom!' noises that had Amarion clutching his tiny sides in laughter.

 

"I don't mind." Amilee smiled and placed her cup on the table in front of her. "-What do you want to know?"

 

"Your hair, is that from you being whichever creature you are?" Her eyes widened slightly as she turned to look at Mr. O'Grady, whom was letting in a family of three, two of which had flaming red hair.

 

"Did Jared not tell you what we are a head of this?" Stiles and Derek shoot their head no.

 

"I believe he wanted everyone to introduce themselves." Amilee nodded in understanding.

 

"My children and I are Cloud Birds." Both Stiles and Derek cocked their heads to the side.

 

"Forgive me, but I've never heard of cloud birds before. May I ask?" Amilee smiled.

 

"Of course. Cloud Birds, thousands of years ago, were magical beast, descended from the 'Heavens' to aid magicians in their quest. The legend of the first Cloud bird is that a great sorcerer, longing for companionship, gathered the fallen clouds and infused it with his magic. Through thousands of years of evolution, and pollution, we've adapted to the world around us and " she gestured at herself, "-acquired human shapes." The family of three approached the Alpha's and, Stiles bit his lip, _they honest to God just bowed_ , as if Derek and he were royalty. The older male introduced the group.

 

"My name is Allen, my wife, Pauleen, and our son Charles." Stiles and Derek greeted them, introducing themselves and exchanging pleasantries. Pauleen spoke next, smiling as she did.

 

"I'm a fire wielder, as is our son." Stiles couldn't help himself.

 

"I knew it had to be fire or heat related. I mean," he gestured to their hair. Pauleen laughed.

 

"Yeah, it sort of gives it away. My sister, Emilie, takes after our father, who is an ice wielder, and she has naturally blue hair. My brother however, had flaming red hair and is an ice wielder." Stiles eye drifted over to Allen, whom had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. "-Allen is human." Stiles blushed at being caught.

 

The loft soon started filling with people, most of whom looked perfectly human, which Stiles was relieved to see. He didn't know what he'd do if there were any other anime stereotypes living in beacon hills. So far, Stiles had met a six person family of Kelpies - all were blonde hair/blue eyed, a newly married Harpy couple who were so sweet Stiles swore he was going to get cavities being near them,  a four family of Selkies - or rather half Selkie as the mother was human, a lone skin-walker, three shape-shifters, one humanoid mermaid, and an honest to God family of pure breed were-bunnies. _Were-bunnies._ Stiles had thought they were yanking his chain, until their youngest of _eight_ children sneezed, and a two long, fluffy, white ears appeared atop her head.

 

"Aw man, not again!" She whined and half turned to look at the tuft of white fur protruding from the rip in her capris- her face tapered in drastically below her cheeks, causing her eyes to widen and the inner corners to tilt down. She was absolutely adorable, and Stiles wanted nothing more than to pull her into his chest and snuggle her. He refrained, but was unable to halt the 'awwwwwww!' that escaped his lips. Her eyes twitched in his direction and her tail wagged. She, clearly, loved the attention as she sidled up to him. This time Stiles didn't even attempt to stop his hands as he pet her head.

 

"Alice has some control problems. It's why she's being home school-" Alice's mothers explanation trailed off as she watch Stiles rub his cheek on the top of her head.

 

"Oh my god, your so cute!" Erica was laughing so hard she had to sit down. The Sherriff was shaking his head in a 'I know I taught him better than this' manner. Alice turned to look at Derek, who had been quite during Stiles snuggling of her, eyes immediately zeroing in on his mouth. She gasped and pointed at his mouth.

 

"You have bunny teeth too?! Are you a were-bunny?!" The room broke out in laughter as Derek covered his mouth with his hand, and Stiles could see his boyfriends eyes turning red in embarrassment.

 

"I am so sorry." Her mom said between laughs, Stiles shook his head.

 

"It's okay. Derek really does has the cutest bunny teeth." he turned to Alice, who he was still snuggling, "-He's not a bunny sadly. He's a werewolf, just like me."

 

"How come your so fat?" She asked innocently. Stiles pouted, and indignantly -

 

"I'm not fat." Alice patted his stomach gently as if to say 'oh no?'. Stiles sighed and held her at arm's length. "-I'm not fat, I'm having a baby." Her eyes lit up in excitement.

 

"A baby!?" Stiles nodded. "-Just like mommy!"

 

"Just like-" her father started, before turning to look at his wife, "-…you?"

 

"Surprise?" _Correction_ , Stiles thought _, were-bunny family of eleven_.

 

"Congratulations!" Alice's father looked defeated. _I guess they weren't trying to expand the hoard_.

 

 

 

 

The party was in full swing when Alice, having run off to play with Amarion, returned to his side, climbing up next to him on the couch. She still hadn't shifted back to human, and Stiles was in no rush for her to; she was just so damn _cute!_ He watched as she struggled to climb up onto the couch, ready to catch her if need be. Derek had gone off to socialize, leaving Stiles a plate of food, and a bowl with Marble cake with hot sauce on it in case he was hungry. Once Alice was seated with her butt on the cushion, she turned to him, peering up at him with those innocent eyes.

 

"Is it time to open presents yet?" She asked, her nose twitching as she spoke.

 

"Not yet." She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, "-I guess it could be." She immediately stopped pouting and smiled. Stiles smiled at her adorable face, before he leaned down to whisper in her ear. She nodded dramatically when he asked if she understood, before she slid off the couch and ran, full speed at Derek's legs, wrapping her tiny arms around them as she collided with them.

 

Derek stumbled into Johnny, the Selkie dad, as an unexpected projectile barreled into his legs. Johnny caught him by the shoulders looking panicked. Derek, as well as the other dad's he was speaking with, all turned their attention to the smiling face holding onto his legs.

 

"Stiles said its present time!" Derek raised an eyebrow at the girl.

 

"Yup. And he said to tell you 'I'm the one having a baby so I decide when it's present time'!" Alice then hopped off to tell everyone else. Derek sighed as the group of Dad's retreated back to the couch, the rest of the party doing the same as Alice made her way around the loft. Derek returned to his seat next to Stiles, taking his hand in his and kissing his knuckles. Stiles smiled at him and leaned forward to press his lips against the underside of his jaw. Once everyone was gathered around Isaac handed Stiles the first present. Stiles read the tag, and thanked the family of Kelpies before he tore open the paper. Inside the medium sized box was a glass mobile, adorned with glass seals in a rainbow of colors, hanging from the center was a glass grey wolf. Stiles and Derek thanked them again, passing the item off to Boyd to place somewhere safe.

 

The next box Stiles was handed was from the mermaid, containing an array of soft swaddle clothes. Ones that, when wrapped around the baby, would give them fake mer-tails. Stiles cooed at them. Stiles thanked them and moved on to the next one. Stiles thanked the giver of each gift as he opened them, cooing at all the tiny baby stuff as he did so.

 

Derek was enjoying watching Stiles opening the gifts, laughing at all the little noises he was making as he did. Derek joined him thanking each person when Stiles finished opening the present. He glanced around the rooms occupants, eyes landing on John, whom stood against the wall, arms folding across his chest and a soft, sad smile on his face. Melissa stood next to him, smiling as she watched her soon-to-be-son enjoying himself. Derek paused as he saw John's eyebrows pinch together in concern, his arms loosening in preparation to cross the room if need be. The couch, that had been gently bouncing due to his loves excitement had stilled. Derek turned his head to look at his doe eyed love, when Stiles stood from the couch, hands dropping the present he was holding as he did so. Derek reflectively reached out and caught the box on instinct, standing next to Stiles once it was firmly in his grasp. Stiles eyes were golden and wide as he stared ahead, clawed hands cradling his stomach.

 

"Stil-"

 

"Shh." The teen pressed a clawed finger to Derek's lips to silence him. Derek could feel the tension in the room; the concern of Stiles and the baby's wellbeing.  Derek reached to place his empty hand on Stiles stomach, and Stiles slapped it away, still staring straight ahead, head tilted in concentration as his fangs peaked out from the corner of his mouth.

 

"Son?" Derek hadn't seen the older man cross the room, but now he stood on Stiles other side. The teen shushed him.

 

"Everyone just, shush!" He placed the hand that had been on Derek's lips back on his stomach, palm flat and fingers spread wide. Derek was starting to get worried. _Stiles is only four months along, there's no way he was in labor. Somethings wrong_. Before Derek could demand an answer Stiles eyebrows un-pinched and a smile bloomed on his face - and damn it if Derek didn't mean it _bloomed_. It started small and contemplative, and grew slowly before his eyes into a wide, joyous smile full of human teeth. The teen turned to him, grabbed his hand and placed it right where his hand had been previously. No it was time for Derek to pinch his eyebrows. What was - oh. Derek could feel the toothy smile stretch across his face and he look up from Stiles stomach to his eyes. He heard the happy giggle escape his mouth, but couldn't care that it had.

 

There, under his palm, was the tiniest bump of his tiny child kicking, for the first time. He looked back down at Stiles stomach, moving his hand away and pushing Stiles shirt out of the way to watch the skin push upwards. It was barely anything, but he had felt it. His baby was kicking!

 

"I-" he looked back at Stiles, who was still smiling - he was sure he was too if his aching cheeks were any indication - and tried to express just how much he loved him. Express how much this moment meant, how much more in love he fell with him. Stiles nodded, as if he understood and kiss him before turning to his father and grabbing his hand.

 

"Dad you gotta feel this!" John obliged, and Derek watched the moment he felt his grandbaby kick; a smile that was so reminiscent of Stiles adorning his face. John leaned over until his face was close to his hand.

 

"You're going to be just like your papa, I can tell."

 

Derek took in the faces of his pack, smiling and pushing to get a turn to feel the baby kick, and was hit with a wave of nostalgia, remembering being seven years old when he had first gotten the chance to feel Cora kicking inside his mother's stomach. He could remember the way Laura, who was ten at the time, telling their father how she couldn't wait to play dress up with the baby, the way she had with Derek when he was young. He could practically hear Laura in his head, congratulating him. Her lips would tilt up in a half smile to try and keep her kick-ass attitude as she would place her hand on his shoulder. She would have gotten along with Stiles, teased him at every opportunity. She probably would've been able to help Erica with her self-confidence, without her turning into the leather wearing hard-ass she was now. It was moments like this that made him grateful peter was overseas doing whatever it was that he was doing; Derek feared that if he was here right now he would kill him for taking his sister from him - insane at the time or not.

 

But, Derek knew, everything was going to be okay. While he knew he could never replace the family he'd lost in the fire, he was starting his own. He fiddled with the box in his pants pocket.

 

 

He just had to ask Stiles to marry him.              


End file.
